


Discipline

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripper AU, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: “Are you going to be a good boy tonight, mooncake?” his smirk showing off his large canines, “You look a little...tied up?”Aphelios' face is flushed, all he manages is a nod with a soft whimper."Good boy."
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 252
Kudos: 560





	1. Noctum

Sett wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before before resuming his steady rhythm. The rise and fall of his chest growing as his lungs attempt to take in more oxygen to keep up. He lets out a low growl and uses his last morsel of energy to finish strong.

  
He looks at the wilted punching bag before him and back to his taped up hands that now had a slight hue of pink to the once white arm wraps. "Eh, nothing a little bleach can't fix..." he grabbed the water bottle on the floor and chugged the icy water. 

  
_Bleach, huh?_ He thinks back to just earlier this week when his men had to use bleach to wipe up a little "spill". If there's one thing Sett has learned during his time as the boss of the pit, it's that you can never have too much bleach around. Being 25 years old, Sett never saw his life going this way but like anyone in this situation much of this lifestyle choice can be attributed as simply a product of his environment. He didn't have a good childhood but who did really?

  
He poured the rest of the icy water over his head and ran his fingers through his hair, his stomach expanding and compressing with every breath as his heart began to slow down, showing his toned abdomen.

  
"Boss, you're working too hard," he flicks his eyes over to the woman in the room. 

  
Chuckling he smirks, walking over, "Maybe...still haven't broken a claw though." He winks and showcases his wolverine like nails.

  
She scrunches her petite nose in disgust, "Yeah, maybe do something about that, they look filthy," she pauses sniffing the air, "Come on, seriously, when is the last time you showered...please, for the sake of every here, please go. Take an actual shower, make your mama proud." She shoos him away with her hands, lightly tanned skin and slender, gold-painted fingers.

  
Sett barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes though everyone else in the training room was left with uneasy tension in the air. Do they laugh? Do they ignore the banter?

  
"Z, I say this with the upmost respect but shut the fuck up, you ain't smellin' like peaches after a training session either."

  
Dead pan, the woman before him, Z, flips him her middle finger before making a 180-degree turn on her heel and walking away, glossy, black hair trailing her path.

  
The rest of the guys knew, Z was the only person that could talk to Sett like this and if they ever did they would lose a few fingers at least. Perks of being a childhood friend.

  
"The boys wanna go out tonight, so...maybe show up, I don't know it's good for morale or some shit."

  
Sett starts gathering his things to head to the showers, "Where they wanna go?"

  
Without turning back around, she shouts back, "Your favorite."

  
He let out a hough of air- amused, he didn't mind going out, I mean, he was always itching for a fight but usually a lot of uneeded bullshit came with it. He would be lying though if the mention of his "favorite" didn't excite him even a little. It had been a while after all.

  
\---

  
Sett arrives at night club, walking passed the door girl and bouncer without a second thought and they were smart to not say anything. When you were under Sett's protection you listened, and when you weren't you especially listened. There were several establishments throughout his territory under his active protection and this particular night club had not made the cut yet but it did keep him coming back. The staff did their best to impress him in hopes of earning the privilege.

  
Even if you didn't work for Sett, you called him boss, everyone in Ionia knew that. And every one wanted to be on his good side.

  
He looked around the dimly lit, smoked filled room before the meek girl working the door entry piped up, "B-boss, there over there..." she raised a shaky finger over to one of the VIP tables. 

  
Walking up to the table, the lot visibily had already consumed copious amounts of alcohol.

  
"Boss!" "Hey there big guy!!" "Man, boss, you been working out?!"

  
He smirked and sat at the end of the table, "Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up..." before he could even think to ask, a large beer was placed in front of him. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket before placing one between his lips, the younger man to his right reaching over and lighting it for him. 

His eyes lingered a second too long and Sett noticed, "What Kayn?"

  
"Well, you know I come here a lot--" 

  
"Yeah, I know you fucking degenerate." He raised his eyebrow, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

  
"Ok well, that's true, but I can't help that you know, I don't know what comes over me I just--"

  
Sett exhales the smoke up into the air above him, exposing his neck before turning his head over towards the long-haired fighter, "Kayn. The point. Find it please."

  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah well I noticed," he says in a melodic tone, "Your favorite is here tonight."

  
Sett took another drag of the cigarette seemingly unphased by this news but the immediate twitch of the member in his pants says differently.

  
"Cool, I guess."

  
Kayn winks, "I got you."

  
He rolls his eyes but notices how his heart speeds up- he's excited. Everyone in his faction, hell everyone in Ionia knew four vital things about Sett. He loves his mom, fighting, Ionian silk, and men. Maybe attributed to his passion for all things masculine, he never found himself even slightly aroused at the thought of fucking a female.

  
The night carried on and a few different dancers were showcased on the stage, walking over and onto the tables, the hordes of hungry men flocking to them, shoving whatever money they had into what little clothing the dancer wore.

  
The drinks were flowing and Sett was feeling the buzz getting to him, the music washing out any thought while the lights moved around the club.

  
At this moment the music changed to a different tone and people were already pulling out their wallets. You could usually tell who was coming out based on the music and lighting, each dancer had a kind of persona and it was pretty consistent.  
The lights flooded the stage with hues of purple of blue, a smoke machine adding to the already cloudy air with the electronic music pulsing through the club. 

  
This peaked Sett's interest, he crushes his cigarette in the ashtray and chugs the last of his beer. Leaning back in his chair and waiting for him to appear, licking his lips.

  
As soon as he sat back, the small frame of a man with creamy white skin is suspending from a rope in the center of the stage. Immediately the howls of the crowd come flooding in, throwing their money on the stage hoping to pique his interest.

  
The MC comes on the mic with her sultry voice and introduces him, "Gentleman, the one you've all been waiting for, he only comes out once and a month and tonight is a full moon, so please...show your love for Noctum!!"

  
At this, the dancer slides farther down the rope, he's wearing a black leather chest harness, latex pants, and boots. The latex so tight you can see every single detail. He gently guides himself down the rope before walking over the front of the stage to a man shaking a wad of cash. 

  
The dancer points to the man and then points to his pants. He is hovering over him now and squats down, he tilts his head, revealing the purple markings on his face with those hypnotic purple eyes, his silky black hair moving to the side.

  
"P-please...p-" the dancer gave a small smirk at the man in awe before him as if to pity him for being so stunned in his presence. Noctum raises a single gloved finger to his lips, directing him to be quiet before reaching that hand forward and grabbing the man's money stacked hand and pushing it towards the band of his pants.

  
The patron shakily tucks the money in before sneaking in one final touch when Noctum turns over, stretching out and pushing his ass back giving him the view everyone wanted to see. He pushes himself up and walked over to the next patron of his choosing, the crowd eating up this display.

  
The next man throws money towards him shouting pet names at the dancer along with reasons why he should come over. Noctum raises an eyebrow and halts before him, seeing the flutter of bills falling around him. He turns he back to the man feigning picking up the money and slowly begins wiggling out of those tight latex pants. 

  
At this point you couldn't tell if it was confetti from the ceiling or money, there was a reason Noctum only had to come out once a month. He was the most desired prize in the club.

  
He slipped the pants off revealing a tiny black thong and fishnets. He laid in front of the man and began to rub his torso with his own hands, inviting him to do the same. The man, drooling, feels the white skin under his thick, dirty fingers, trying to squeeze and tug anywhere he could. Noctum grabs his hand and flips it, palm up and looks at it questioningly. He was good at making money.

  
The men surrounding him immediately start shoving in more bills into his hand and Noctum takes the hand, placing it into the elastic band of his thong.

  
Sett catches himself no longer sitting back, he is fully focused on this dancer, elbows resting on his knees, he is leaned forward and not wanting to miss a second. As if he read his mind, Noctum starts walking over to the VIP tables. He places a slender hand on the pole in front of the table and walks around it a few times, showing off his lean but soft physique. He gets close to the shiny pole, grinding slowly up on it, painfully slow. Sett can feel how much tighter his pants have gotten and he cant help but want to fuck this man senseless on stage if he has to. But he's the boss, he didn't get that title without having an ounce of discipline.

  
Noctum is feeding off this energy and turns his back to the pole before squatting low and spreading his legs apart. It's then that he looks over towards Sett from under long eyelashes, those hypnotic eyes scanning his face and body.  
He lowers his knees to the ground and places his palms on the icy floor. He starts cat-crawling over to him. This causes Sett to sit up, if its a contest of dominance by staring contest, his competitive nature wasn't about to let him fail. His guys were howling by this point, throwing money to Noctum and at Sett, chugging their drinks and being rowdy as usual.

  
Noctum was now a few crawls away from him when Sett raised a hand and hooks it on the loop of the collar attached to the chest harness. The dancer looks away for a moment, almost as if he was going to break his persona before resuming his crawl with Sett's hand now very close to his throat. With limited mobility, the only thing he could do was to move closer and he used this to his advantage. Noctum pushed his legs foward, now sitting on the edge of the table before spreading his legs and placing his boots on the thighs of the man in front of him.

  
Sett chuckled. _Does he really think I'm like the rest of these fuckers?_

  
No sooner than Noctum placed his boots on his thighs did Sett stand up, making Noctum lose his balance and rely on Sett's grip of the harness to steady himself. Sett used his other hand to push him back onto the table, gripping the loop of the collar with the other and locking his eyes yellow eyes on the purple ones now beneath him.

  
He licked his lips, looked him up and down before releasing his grip. He stood and pulled a stack of cash out of his pocket, pulled up the thong and shoved the money in, giving his hip a squeeze as he pulled away.

  
Noctum noticeably flushed took a second to compose himself before getting up as if nothing happened and walked to the other set of tables with howling men from across the walkway of the stage. 

  
_Heh, try not thinking about that later._


	2. Swallow

Sett lounged on the black velvet chaise longue in the small dressing room. Money and power will get you anywhere. He rubbed the fabric under his fingers and smirked. Velvet? That's a little tacky, no? This is a pretty bold statement from the man that goes out in white suits and thinks purple furs are in vogue.

  
He licks his lips and closes his eyes, listening to the muffled sound of the bass pulsing through the walls. It was his first time up here, he usually remained in the crowd, a simple viewer and that was all. But after tonight's performance, he couldn't help but try and scratch his itch.

  
The door opened with a soft _click_. As far as Noctum was concerned, this was an unoccupied room, his room, he was the only dancer with a private dressing room. To say he was surprised to see a large man sitting in his chair was an understatement. 

  
"Are you lost?" his tenor voice filled the room.

  
Sett stretched his arms up and folded them behind his head, cradling his neck. He looks around the room before planting his eyes on Noctum, looking him up and down, "I think I'm exactly where I need to be."

  
Noctum's eyebrows furrow as he reaches for a nearby riding crop sitting on a dresser, holding it by his side. "Who let you in here? No one is allowed in here."

  
"You've got a cute voice there..." Sett pushes himself up off the couch, even from across the room, his stature is nothing less than staggering compared to the dancer. He walks over to him slowly and before Noctum knew it, he was backed into the dresser. "...let me hear what other sounds you can make, hm?"

  
Noctum grips the handle of the crop and cracks it on the other man's leg, a feeble attempt to escape this position. 

  
Sett looks down at his leg and back to Noctum's face, "I almost felt that one." With seemingly no other way out Noctum pushes his back, or tries to, and attempts to run. Sett grabs his arm and squeezes. "Shhh...shhh, no, no, this won't do." He pulls the largest stack of money the dancer has ever seen out of his pocket and places it on the dresser.

  
Noctum looked back at the money and relaxed his muscles a bit.

  
"Ah, so it is money you need. That's perfect..." he pulls the smaller man closer to him, puts a hand on his sharp chin and pulls his face up, "I've got loads more where that came from. And after the way you toyed with me out there, it's time for you to pay up. You're my toy for the night."

  
"I..." surprised to hear any response, Sett leans in close to make sure his ears were catching this. He leans close to the shorter man's ear and whispers, "You know I can take anything I want right?" He licks around the shell of Noctum's ear with his warm tongue, causing the other to shudder.

  
He needed the money. Noctum needed the money. With his sister in a coma and medical costs only getting more and more expensive, he couldn't say no to a paycheck like this.

  
"So you liked what I did out there? Was this your first time?"

  
"Please..." Sett continues to suck on his neck, his large hands moving down his back to squeeze his ass, "You may sell your body but you're not fucking stupid..."

  
Of course, Noctum knew him. Everyone knew the boss. And he knew damn well that the boss has had an eye on him for some time now.

  
Noctum pulls away gently and walks over to the chair, bending over and placing his hands on the arm for support.

  
Sett smirks, "Good boy."

  
\----

  
He begins pulling off the dancer's clothes, or what was left of it. Slowly peeling back the thong and fishnets until his soft, pale ass was revealed, body glitter staining his skin. He palms a cheek with one hand and pushes the other one to spread him.

"Mmph!" Noctum tries to suppress a gasp and covers his mouth with a hand.

  
"Mm? But I didn't do anything yet..." he bends down and feels around his hole with a single finger. The man beneath him continues to let out small gasps and Sett can't take it anymore.

  
_Fuck this slow shit._

  
He pushes the man forward onto the long chair and sits on the chair himself and leans back on the rest. "Now, come up here and bend over for me."

  
Noctum's face is flushed and he looks at him unsure of what to do.

  
His voice lowered a few notes, "I wasn't asking there, bunny."

  
The dancer scrambled to sit up and stand over Sett, before bending over, giving him ultimate exposure to his backside. He attempted to squeeze his legs together to hold any kind of modesty.

  
"No need for that." Sett pushed his legs apart and grabbed a cheek in each hand, spreading them apart and started licking.

  
"Fu...ah!! _Please!_ " Noctum looked back, "P-please no.."

  
Without stopping, Sett flicked his eyes up to look and him, noticing the pale blush spread across his face. The dancer continued to moan, his legs shaking. Sett pulled back, licking his lips and giving that signature smirk.

  
"On your knees."

  
Noctum got down instantly and started reaching for his pants that were clearly begging to be removed. Sett chuckled and ran a hand through Noctum's black locks before taking a handful and yanking his head up to look at him.

  
"You're a dirty slut, aren't you? I didn't even need to give instruction and you know what to do." He unbuckles his belt and pulls down the zipper. "If you so much as graze it with your teeth, consider yourself dead. Remember, be a good boy."

  
Noctum gulped and collected himself. He was the most desired dancer at this club, he wasn't about to let some thug make him feel like a bitch. _Two can play this game._

  
He pulled at the white silk pants. No underwear, huh? Not surprised. Noctum focused solely on the object before him, not wanting to get distracted by those eyes and getting lost in a staring match. Finally, the boss's thick cock was released from the clothing and the dancer licked his lips, applying a thick coat of saliva.

  
He began giving a few long licks up and down his shaft, holding it in his hand. He could feel Sett getting harder with every hot, long lick he gave. He spits generously on the member and rubbed his hand over the wetness, wrapping his fingers around his length and pumping up and down. He continues this and moves up to suck on the top while making sure to not stop the rhythm of his hand. 

  
"Holy fuck." He peaks up to see Sett looking down at him with a hungry look in his eye. "Don't you fucking stop." He threads his fingers through his hair once more and Noctum can feel the larger man start thrusting himself deeper into his throat.   
He pulls away and gasps for air. "Fuck- geez, let me breathe..." 

  
"The boss too big for you?" 

  
Smug as always. Sure lives up to that reputation. Noctum was determined not to be used completely like some doll. _Let's see how long he can last._

  
Stroking his fingers over the length, now fully coated in saliva, he grips it tighter and pumps harder. He takes a deep breath and resumes sucking him off, swallowing around his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip. He feels Sett twitching in his mouth.

  
"Fucking-" he lets out a low growl, pushing his hips up into him.

  
Noctum sucks harder, pumping the base of his cock with one hand and rubbing his balls with the other. Immediately he feels two strong hands gripping his shoulders and squeezing.

  
This sends Sett over the edge. Thick ropes of cum are shot into his throat and its too late to do anything about it. Sett holds his head there, ensuring he gets every last drop.

  
"Swallow."

  
Noctum looks up at Sett and gives one final gulp. 

  
Just as he releases him from his grip- the door flies open.

  
"Aphelios, do you know where I put the-" the Vastayan girl from earlier, the announcer Sett recognized stopped in her tracks and looked at the scene in front of her. Turning red and spins arounds and spouts apologies, "I'll come later, Phel!" Her cries of 'oh my god' and 'sorry, sorry' can be heard outside the door.

  
Noctum felt his own face go red, unsure if that actually just happened.

  
"Aphelios, huh?" he tries the name on his tongue. "Such a pretty name for a pretty little toy, hm?"

  
Reality is hitting Aphelios now. Fuck. He knows my name now.

  
Sett stands up and pulls his pants back on, buckling his belt. "This was a good test drive." He walks over to the dresser and chuckles and the collection of small bunny plushies before placing down a small card.  
"Come to this address in three days."

  
Aphelios still on his knees and catching his breath, "And if I refuse?"

  
"You know who you're messin' with?" he smiled, showing off those large fangs, smoothing his hair and adjusting his jacket.

  
He walked over the door and yanked it open, he was just about to leave and shut the door when he stepped back in.

  
"Oh, and one more thing, Aphelios?"

  
The dancer looked over at him as he remained a mess on the floor.

  
"Ya might wanna take care of that." He points down to his body, Aphelios looks down and sees his own cock, dripping with precum. Sett chuckled and slammed the door shut.

_I can't stand him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I KEEP WRITING THIS HOT MESS ????


	3. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trash train CONTINUES. Please-my writing is POOR, I will openly admit I just put on music and write these, I don't edit, I barely reread them so yes it's loaded with mistakes. This chapter is set up for some BIG JUICY for the next chapter. Sorry "plot" and "pacing" got in the way. Anyways, if you've come this far *i love you*

After a restless night's sleep, Aphelios flicked his eyes open, jolted awake by a dream. Frustratingly enough, he couldn't remember the particulars, just an overwhelming feeling of being taken away.

_From what though?_ He looks around the dark room, purple lights leaving a dark glow around the walls. _No one would miss me if I vanished._ Aphelios often carried thoughts like these in his mind. With little direction along with being dealt a shorthand in life, it's unsurprising for him to has this demeanor. He peeled his sleep shirt from his chest, the sweat staining the front and shimmering in the light. He removes it entirely, folds it neatly and places it on the top of the sheet.

Laying back down, a bit cooler now, he closes his eyes and breathes.

_"Come to this address in three days."_

He squeezes his eyes tighter as a feeble attempt to erase the memory altogether. He lets out a hough of air and stares at the ceiling.

_I...actually let someone cum in my mouth._ He presses his hands on his face in shame and embarrassment. _Am I so desperate...?_ At this thought he he rubs his eyes and pushes his hair back. Sitting up now he looks over that the dresser and sees a photo of him and his sister. All thoughts of his own comfort and needs went away. His eyes wander over to the business card placed precariously on the dresser.

_Three days, huh?_ Aphelios shuddered at the thought of seeing the Boss again. He tried at every attempt to avoid anything to do with gangs here in Ionia, despite them being some of the best clients to have and he was no stranger to this juggernaut. There were countless stories of how Sett came into power in Ionia and the tactics used by his syndicate to command the respect they get. It's no easy task coming into a territory as a newcomer and with his background? It almost makes you want to root for him until you realize how much their "business" controls your life.

_I wanted to avoid being caught in this mess and I ended up sucking off the top dog._ Aphelios flipped over and groaned into his pillow. _You're an idiot, Phel._

\-------

Sett rubbed the bar of soap over his chest, rubbing the soap from his chest down to his abs before coming back up and over his arms. The hot water from the showerhead poured over him, washing away the salt and dirt from his skin, loosing up the muscles in his neck and shoulders. He shut his eyes and rubbed his hands on his face, feeling the texture of scars under his fingertips. You don't get to be the Boss without a few scars and in Sett's pit, there was no tapping out.

He was nearly finished with his bath when he could feel a subconscious stirring from below. _What a fuckin' toy I found._

Despite being the leader of an underground fighting pit and leading the most notorious crime syndicate in Ionia, Sett was an honest man. When he wanted something he was true to it and when he said something, he meant it. This created many enemies for him and few allies but to be in Sett's gang meant being apart of the elite group of the underworld and all of the "perks" that came with it. Fear proving as an excellent motivator.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Boss!" he heard a yell from the other side of the door.

Continuing to dry himself he barks back, "What?"

"It's uh..." Sett could see Kayn struggling behind the closed door just based on how he was stuttering.

"Words, Kayn."

"Well...uh", Sett notices Kayn is talking to someone else now as he mumbles behind the door, "Ok, yeah, yeah, I don't mean no disrespect by this--", irritated Sett wraps the towel back around his hips and grabs the door.

Just as he does this Kayn gets louder, "BOSS, the stripper's here." 

Kayn grins widely between the two men, Sett, hair dripping, towel hanging low and Aphelios, wide-eyed and a face full of regret.

A second of awkward tension Kayn breaks the silence in the hallway, "You know, Noctum... I can call you Noctum, right? You're a lot hotter without all that glitter on your face ya know?"

"Kayn." 

"What, I'm just being hospitable I mean-"

"Get the fuck out." Sett grabs Aphelios' delicate wrist and pulls him into the room.

Silence once more filled the room after the initial _boom_ of the door closing. Aphelios looks around frantically, his eyes scanning anywhere to avoid Sett's gaze. 

He stares down at him curiously, his gaze insinuating that he is waiting for an explanation.

"I....I-I.." his voice cracks as he backs up, Sett following every step, approaching him. "W-well.. _ah!_ " He gasps at the cold touch of the wall behind him.

Sett grabbed a fistful of his black hair and pulled his lips up to his. Aphelios cried out at the sudden contact, giving Sett a chance to explore the inside of his mouth. He licked and tasted his tongue, tugging on his bottom lip between his teeth, not giving him a chance to breathe. Aphelios pulled his hands up and pushed them against the solid chest before him. That's when he noticed. A splash of red fell accross his cheeks and he looked away.

"Hmm...oh, towel fell." Sett smirked. He leaned into his neck and began nipping and sucking at it, whispering in his ear, "Ain't nothing you haven't already seen."

Aphelios gulps, remembering why he came here in the first place.

"I came just as you said."

Sett laughed, revealing his sharp fangs. "Yeah, in three fucking days. You know how time works, right?"

"No. I...I am here now. Whatever it is. Now."

"Oh?" Sett responds in a melodic tone, "What's this? Why are you so assertive now?"

Aphelios continues to look towards the ground as Sett stands before him, completely nude.

"You can't even look at the man whose cum you swallowed?" Sett reached out a strong hand and tilted his chin up, forcing himself in Aphelios' line of sight, "Where's my good boy from last night, hm?"

Sett rubs his thumb against his soft cheek, "You'll regret coming here when you did."

He grabs his wrist and pulls him towards a bedroom. 

"You belong to me now."

Without a chance to process what was happening, Aphelios was thrown onto the bed and Sett pulled the drawer to the bedside table open. He made quick work of his hands, placing restraints on Aphelios' wrists.

"I know it _looks_ bad but ya know, can never be too safe when you have as many enemies as I do..." Aphelios looks down at his hands, everything becoming a blur with every move Sett makes. He comes back to reality when he feels a cool material on his neck, hearing a bell jingle softly. Sett places a finger beneath it and tugs at the leather collar. He licks his lips hungrily, and the smaller man is painfully aware of how aroused the boss is. "Normally, I'd love to let you get a few scratches in but I have some business to attend to tonight and I'll be needing to keep myself pretty..." he chuckled, pushing Aphelios back on the bed, without the use of his hands for any balance, he didn't have much choice. Sett crawled on top of him, Aphelios could feel the weight putting pressure on the mattress, reinforcing how large this man actually was.

"Let's finish off what we started, bunny."


	4. Window

Without a chance to process what was happening, Aphelios was thrown onto the bed and Sett pulled the drawer to the bedside table open. He made quick work of his hands, placing restraints on Aphelios' wrists.

"I know it looks bad but ya know, can never be too safe when you have as many enemies as I do..." Aphelios looks down at his hands, everything becoming a blur with every move Sett makes. He comes back to reality when he feels a cool material on his neck, hearing a bell jingle softly. Sett places a finger beneath it and tugs at the leather collar. He licks his lips hungrily, and the smaller man is painfully aware of how aroused the boss is. "Normally, I'd love to let you get a few scratches in but I have some business to attend to tonight and I'll be needing to keep myself pretty..." he chuckled, pushing Aphelios back on the bed, without the use of his hands for any balance, he didn't have much choice. Sett crawled on top of him, Aphelios could feel the weight putting pressure on the mattress, reinforcing how large this man actually was.

"Let's finish off what we started, bunny."

Sett licked his lips and sunk his teeth into the smaller man’s neck, nipping, biting, and sucking. Aphelios grunts in pain and attempts to push away.

“No point in fightin’, bunny.” He continues to bite, lick, and suck. “I paid your own off. You’re _my_ possession now.” He pauses and looks down at Aphelios who was fighting with all he could. “Mmm, it’s a little tough when you’re all tied up, huh?” He takes a strong hand and pushes Aphelios’s face to the side, showcasing his work.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.”

“ _Fuck. You._ ”

“Well, _that_ certainly isn’t why I bought you.” Sett presses his half-hard cock on his thigh and gazes down into his eyes. “You had a pretty expensive price tag on you, ya know?”

With his arms bound and the sheer weight of Sett on top of him, there was little that Aphelios could do.

_They sold me...to him. To this beast?_

Sett crawled up Aphelios’s light body, knees on either side of his chest, with nothing else for the man took look at except his arousal.

“I expect you to live up to your cost.” Aphelios squirms and moves head back and forth wildly in protest, thick fingers threading through his hair and pulling tight. He hisses at the pain and clenches his eyes shut.

“No, no, where’s my obedient little bunny from the strip club, huh?” he reaches for his jaw and squeezes his mouth open. Without giving Aphelios a moment to move, he shoves his length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat and instantly making him gag. Sett pulled his cock out, now coated in a thick layer of saliva and trail connected to Aphelios’s lips.

“Listen, I already know who you are, I know your little ‘situation’ with the hospital.” He grabs his member and rubs the tip on Aphelios’s mouth, spreading the saliva around. “If you don’t please me as my pet, your sis ain’t livin’ another day.”

Aphelios was fuming with rage, between being sold off so easily, being put into this man’s care, or what he just said about his sister, he _knew_ he was helpless. He had to rely on Sett now. He had to rely on a man that just wanted to use him as a toy.

“You disgust me,” was all he could say. In truth, he wanted to put Sett’s dick back inside his mouth and bite it off. _Just survive, Phel._

Sett gave his signature smirk and chuckled, muttering, “Good,” before shoving his length down his throat once more and fucking his face. The boss was enjoying himself, groaning and grunting as he thrust his hips onto Aphelios’s face. He gave one more long push into the man’s mouth, the smaller gagging and squirming for air. Sett pulls out and lightly slaps his face.

“Don’t puke on me now,” he jostles his face around a bit, “You really have such a nice mouth.” He pushes himself off the bed and strokes his cock, now fully hard and dripping with Aphelios’s saliva.

Aphelios can see the hunger in eyes, almost making them appear to be glowing. There was something feral, something more raw about the way Sett was looking at him than he had ever experienced despite seeing a number of clients before. 

It made him scared but it _excited_ him. Like Sett was about to devour him whole.

“Let’s see if that pretty little hole you got can take the boss, too.” He leaned over the bed and pulled his pet up by the collar, bell shifting, and jingling. “Open.” The boy opened his mouth, giving Sett access to explore his mouth with his tongue. Aphelios moaned softly, his eyes shooting open regretting making the sound at all.

“He _likes_ it, huh?” Sett teased and gave a long lick from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his nose. He squeezes the smaller man’s mouth open once more and spits in it before pressing his lips onto his, ensuring that he swallowed every last drop.

“That’s it.” His smug demeanor seemed to vanish and all that appeared now was pure lust and a need for dominance.

He pushed Aphelios back down onto the bed, bouncing with the harsh force.

“You have any idea how long I’ve had my eye on you?” He presses his erection onto Aphelios’s now hard cock and gripped them together. Aphelios gasps at the touch and whines as he starts moving his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace.

“You have any idea how hard it was to watch you prance around that stage and watch those disgusting men drool over you?”

He pumps his hand faster, squeezing tighter. Aphelios pants and begs him to slow down.

“You were _mine_ the moment I laid eyes on you.” He slowed his pace a bit before grabbing a bottle from the bedside table and squirting the substance into his palm. He rubs his hands together and pushes Aphelios’s legs back roughly.

The smaller man turned his head away, embarrassed at the full exposure, the vulnerability of being like this in front of him, he wanted to disappear. With any other client, _he_ was always the one calling the shots. Mainly because they were too mesmerized to be alone in the same room with him to even think to try and make moves on him. But here? Aphelios was a toy and he could feel Sett’s power over him, it was a sensation he had never felt before.

Sett stared at his entrance, his small pink hole between those milky, white legs. That wild look never leaving his eyes, the glow making Aphelios’s face hot. “You know I can do anything I want. All I have to do is _take it_.” He rubs his fingers on the man’s entrance, spreading the lubricant around before inserting a finger inside.

“How many nights I considered grabbing that little harness you wore and fucking you senseless on that stage so everyone could watch.” He moved his finger in and out of him, watching as Aphelios’s blush spread across his face. He adds in another finger, “It’s still not a bad idea…”

He pumps his fingers in and out a few more times before adding a third. He uses this time to stretch and flex his fingers inside of him. Stretching him out and using as much lube as possible.

“Come to think of it…”

Aphelios did not like where this was going. As far as he knew, Sett with an idea? Meant it was a bad one for him.

The larger man removed his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance, pushing it in slowly. Aphelios groaned and pleaded, “ _F-fuck...please…”_

“Don’t worry, I know it’s a little big, I’m working on it,” he hums low and slides in further. 

Aphelios feels like he is being torn in two, he’s never experienced this kind of girth before and this was _with_ preparation. 

“I…” Aphelios didn’t want to talk to the man, didn’t want to let him know how he was feeling, good or bad. He hated him. He wanted to punch himself in the face anytime he let even a word slip.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Sett hovered over him, almost fully inside of him now, he gives the side of Aphelios’s face a long lick before snapping his hips forward, completely filling him up.

“Fuck! _Mmph!_ ” 

Sett leans on his elbows that are placed on either side of the smaller man’s face. He rolls his hips back before snapping them forward with rough intent. He was making his mark.

“You belong to me now.” He continues his thrusts, the lubricant making his cock glide in and out of him smoothly, his member stretching the skin. He can feel every part of Aphelios. “You’re _my_ pet. You respond to _my_ commands now.”

Aphelios’s head is spinning with lust and hate. He didn’t want to belong to anybody. So why was he enjoying this so much? He snapped back to reality when he felt the man releasing him from the wrist restraints. He winces as the hot air stings the fresh skin.

Without giving him a chance to rub his wrists, Sett hooks his arms under his knees, spreading them even further apart before lifting him into the air, Aphelios having no choice but to wrap his arms around Sett’s neck to hold on.

Sett’s large hands squeeze his ass as he uses the new angle to thrust into his pet. 

Aphelios overcome with arousal moans _loudly_ at the new position.

“H-holy shit…”

Sett thrusts, again and again, abusing the spot over and over.

_Found it, huh._

Gripping his pet tight, he walks over to the curtained wall and uses a hand to rip the curtain down, revealing floor to ceiling windows. He presses Aphelios up to the window, the raven-haired man instantly yelping at the sensation of the cold glass pressed against his skin.

Sett uses the pressure of fucking him into the glass to reach up and yank his hair, forcing his chin up. He bites and sucks.

“After this,” he continues his rhythm, “No one will ever question who you belong to.”

Aphelios cries out and holds onto his shoulders desperately as he bounces up and down on his length. He’s never felt so full. So completely _filled_ before realizing the revealing location he is in.

“W-where... _mmph!_...someone..w-watching?” he gasps and attempts to form words.

Sett lifts him a bit before setting him down and spinning him around, Aphelios trying not to fall over, places his hands on the glass window to stay up. Sett places his hands over his and thrusts back inside of him. 

He leans down to the smaller man’s ear and licks the shell, “Better keep those hands up.” After muttering these words Sett grabbed the man’s hips and pounded into him, hitting Aphelios’s sweet spot over and over again, he couldn’t hold on for much longer.

Aphelios was having trouble keeping his eyes open but when he finally got his vision to focus he could see a whole outdoor area below them. People sitting at a table by a long pool, walking in and out of the area. Depending on the time of day, they could see every single thing going on in the room.

“B-Boss…” the larger man bit into the back of his neck hard and animalistic.

“That’s not what you call me.” He bites down harder, enough to break the skin.

Aphelios whines outraged at his own body’s reaction as this realization only made him harder. He could feel himself getting dangerously close to climax, one more thrust and he was going to cum.

“M- _master_ …” 

Sett gave a final thrust into him and let a deep growl escape his lips, his release shaking Aphelios’s whole body. The smaller man could feel his seed filling him up as he made a mess of the window before him.

After a moment, Sett pulled out of him, Aphelios still clinging onto the window for balance, he relished in the sight of seeing him bent over with his cum leaking out of his tight hole. Aphelios’s knees quickly buckled and he slid down the window to the ground. 

“Never got fucked like that before, huh?”

Aphelios didn’t have to look up to see Sett’s smug face or his imposing stance. He attempted to steady his breathing and replied softly, “Fuck _you_.”

He winced as he felt something heavy on his chest. “Ow! Ow! _Ow!_ ”

Sett added pressure as he pressed his foot on his chest.

“You’re hot but _don’t_ push your luck. There are plenty of more toys where you came from and I can put you in a much worse situation before you ever say ‘fuck you’ to me again.” He released his hold and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the side table, lighting one and taking a long drag.

“Other than the _evident_ attitude check that you need, and let me assure you, it _will_ be fixed- I can be very persuasive,” he cracks his knuckles as the cigarette dangles in his mouth, “You were a good fuck toy, bunny.” He reaches for Aphelios hair and blows the smoke in his direction, “I’m going to train you good.”

He throws a towel next to him on the ground and starts walking back to the bathroom.

“Now come and get yourself cleaned up, we have an appointment.”

“Appointment? What? N-no, I have a shift tonight.”

He chuckles and continues walking away, “Not anymore, I changed your schedule. You’re free and you’re coming along.” He pauses and lets out another puff of smoke. “I won’t repeat myself. Come get clean.” He disappears into the bathroom, his voice now bouncing off the walls.

“Time to see my mama.”

_Is this a joke?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SIREN NOISES* MAMA TIME
> 
> idk what is going on with this fic but yay window sex, right?
> 
> Also I wrote this like super kinky JhinPhel one shot today so...give it a taste. Phel tied up is 😔❤️
> 
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23166205


	5. Darkness

Aphelios’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of the hand beating the door.

That same voice from before booming through, “Boss! The room is ready now.”

Sett was turning on the shower when he barked back, “Good. Take him.”

 _R-right now?_ Aphelios immediately looked down at his current state, sweaty, bruises already appearing, hickeys covering his neck.

Kayn showed no delicacy when opening the door, catching Aphelios as he grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. He looked the dancer up and down and smirked as he reached for his wrist.

“You ain’t hidin’ nothing we ain’t already seen, cupcake.”

A red hue staining his face as he blushed. Aphelios yanked his wrist out of Kayn’s grasp, despite the stinging pain from the abuse from earlier. 

“I’m not _blind_. I will follow you.” He listened to the splash of Sett cleaning off in the shower, his blush growing deeper as it all begins to sink in.

Kayn smirked, “Uh-huh. Well, Boss can be pretty impatient and you gotta be ready in five, so, let’s go.”

They walk down the same hallway he entered in, passing one, two, three doors before Kayn paused taking out a key and unlocking it.

“Shower. Boss had everything stocked in there that you’ll need. Clothes for today are on the bed.” He poked at Aphelios’s back, pushing him into the room. His eyes scanned the room. It seemed basic enough, a bed, a dresser, and what appeared to be a small bathroom connected to the room. _No windows, huh..._

Kayn stepped out and grabbed the handle, jangling the keys with the other.

“Remember, you got five minutes. Don’t keep him waiting….” his gaze seemed to focus on the oversized shirt he was wearing and traveled down to his bare legs, “...well, unless you’re into that.” He winked and slammed the door shut, the sound of the lock filling the room.

Aphelios released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and put his hands to his face, fingers rubbing his temples.

_What the fuck is this? What did I get sold into?_

He looks down to see the shirt he grabbed. It was simple, a baggy white t-shirt. He could _smell_ who this belonged to. He grabbed a corner of the neck and held it up to his nose.

 _Smells so g-_

He paused and shook his head around.

_Aphelios, please. Just survive, remember? Get showered and dressed._

\----

“I told you _five_ fucking minutes, princess.” 

Kayn had unlocked the door and was dragging Aphelios out of the room.

“W-wait, I-.”

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” he wines. It was amusing to see the man like this. “No one gives a shit if you brush your hair again ok, please?” He began muttering under his breath. “I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit.”

They finally travel down to a garage and Kayn all but throws him into the back seat.

“You look great, cupcake!!” he snickers and walks back into the house.

Aphelios’s heart was pounding, it wasn’t a mistake that he took so long. He was nervous. Had Sett been serious? Considering his treatment earlier, he has only seen Sett in one mode- _aggressive_. He sat still in the back of the car, looking at the floor, wanting to get whatever this was over with.

He felt that familiar large hand make its way over his thigh, rubbing the fabric of his pants, traveling up to his thigh, his chest until it pauses at his chin.

“Look at me.”

Aphelios looked in the complete opposite direction, outside the car window, which was considerably tinted.

Sett grabbed his jaw and forced him to look in his direction, “Wasn’t a suggestion. If you don’t start behaving, well…” he sighs and smirks.

 _I fucking hate this guy._ Aphelios wanted to punch him. He didn’t care that he towered over him and could be him in a test of brute strength any day.

Aphelios reluctantly looked over at him, borderline rolling his eyes.

“I thought it might take some time to break you in.” The car began moving and Sett fiddled with his pocket. “But with so much on the line…” he places a silk blindfold over Aphelios’s eyes, “...I know you’ll learn quickly.”

Aphelios squirmed and chewed his bottom lip.

“Sorry, bunny.” He jumped, feeling Sett’s hot breath on his ear. “Can’t have you knowin’ where we are.”

Sett took his ear lobe between his teeth and chewed on it.

Aphelios biting his lips together and squeezing his knees with his hands, giving them something to do before he accidentally punches him.

“Why fight it?” he whispers and sticks his tongue in the shell of his ear. He feels a warm hand on his jaw and now he feels Sett’s hot breath on his lips. “You’re begging to be devoured.” The boss licks his lower lip before taking it in his mouth, pulling on it.

“None of this makes you feel good, huh?” he says with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

 _How horny can this man be? We literally just had sex._

Even saying the words in his head, this made Aphelios squeeze his legs together, wincing a bit as his tummy flipped remembering the sensation. 

He hated him, sure. But he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing.

“That’s a _good boy_.”

The car went over a large dip and Aphelios slid on the seat, large arms pulling him over onto the man’s lap.

“My apologies, sir.” The driver said, paying no attention to that back seat. They weren’t paid to have opinions, after all. The money was for their discretion and loyalty.

“Careful,” he squeezes Aphelios’s hips and presses them down to rub his ass on his crotch. “We got precious cargo back here.”

Despite being blindfolded, Aphelios could _feel_ Sett giving his smuggest smile yet. Sett slips a hand into Aphelios’s shirt, his fingers gripping his waist, squeezing it and rubbing it, exploring every inch of him.

Aphelios was not a short man...to say this position was uncomfortable was putting it lightly as he has to bend his neck to not hit his head on the roof of the cabin.

As if reading his mind, Sett returned to his ear and commanded him to lean forward, pushing him towards the middle row backrests for him to lean on.

Sett moved his hand from his waist down onto his pants rubbing the outside.

“You’re gonna behave for me, right?” he continues to lick and nip at his ear, playing with his piercings. “If you so much as _look_ at my mama in a disrespectful way…” he hand slides up his back, threading through his hair and gripping his neck. Aphelios winces at the stimulation and shudders, chills traveling down his spine as Sett’s voice rings in his ear. “...I’ll break your fuckin’ neck.”

The message was clear, and Aphelios knew this was _not_ the time to push his limits despite hating his current captivity. _Didn’t really take him for a mama’s boy…_

He found himself smirking a bit at this, it made Sett feel a bit more human. He yelped as he felt the hand tug on his hair.

“Well, do you need your ears checked?”

Thankful to be wearing a blindfold, Aphelios rolls his eyes. “Yes. Ok.”

Sett tugs further, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. 

“Yes, _what_?”

The slender man let out a sigh that morphed into a small moan as the car jolted to a stop and he bounced on Sett’s lap feeling everything.

His face gets hot and he bites his lip.

“Yes, _master_.”

Sett slides the blindfold off his face and Aphelios blinks a few times to adjust to the light.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short set up chapter but next one will be longer I think! A mix of wholesome, fluff, and probs horny bc every chapter seems to be horny and feral.
> 
> THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME ;3;


	6. Jasmine

“So, Aphelios,” the woman sitting at the small dining room table began piling food on a plate for him, “That’s such a lovely name by the way. I think it’s just so admirable for you to be helping my son with this orphanage.”

Aphelios was tense the moment they walked into the surprisingly modest home. You could tell this woman was well taken care of with the live-in security guarding her and the property around the clock but it was nothing like the gaudy display at Sett’s compound. Despite all of that, the house felt warm and inviting, leaving Aphelios all the more confused about how someone so pleasant could have created  _ him. _

_ Maybe his dad was the pompous prick… _

Aphelios look across the table at Sett who was shoving food in his mouth, unsure of how to respond to the statement.  _ I’m helping with what? _

Sett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to which his mother swiftly swatted at his arm and handed him a napkin, “Settrigh, manners.” Despite the scolding, she immediately went to pinch his cheek.

“I’m sorry, ma, I haven’t had your food in so long, no one in the city cooks like you do.” He smiled at her and took a big gulp from the glass of water before him.

To say Aphelios was confused was an understatement. Seeing Sett in this setting was uncomfortable. It made him more like a real person and when Aphelios thinks back to all that has happened in these past few days, he sits in silence and observes. This is the man everyone in Ionia knows, notorious, ruthless, and unforgiving. To see him getting reprimanded by his small, fragile mother made Aphelios bite his lip as to not smirk.

“But yes, Aphelios here has been so generous in helping me with the operations, ma.” Sett flicked his glowing eyes over to Aphelios and licked his lips. “Day and night we’ve been working on it. He’s an orphan, you know, so it means a lot to him.”

Sett’s mother looks over to him and places a delicate hand on his arm, “Oh, that’s such a sweet thing for you to do…” she hesitates as she examines his face, “You’re a Lunari, right?”

Everything about this woman was warm and caring, despite being in his current situation, Aphelios  _ wanted _ to talk to her.

“Y-yes...that is right.” His voice was low and quiet, speaking carefully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry… you just have the most beautiful marking on your face.” Her hand touched the tip of her own long ears. “Though, I’m sure it may have given you some trouble.” She clears her throat and smiles at him, “I think everyone here may understand that.”

Aphelios felt a pull in his stomach, the more time he spent in this house, the more it made his opinion of Sett feel wrong. He realized he didn’t know a single thing about him, only what he heard from whispers in the city.

Aphelios returned a small smile and thanked her. They continued the meal in relative peace aside from Sett’s mother giving the occasional scold to Sett for putting too much food in his mouth or having his elbows on the table.

It was...heartwarming and it made Aphelios feel sick. It was like seeing a completely different person. It was undeniable that you could see how much Sett loved his mother. He provides her with anything she could ever need, he gives her protection, he keeps her out of his business to not disappoint her perception of him.

They sat at the table for a bit, Sett and his mother talking about menial things. Aphelios noticed the way Sett’s ears were relaxed while speaking to her.

_ I wonder how they fee-- _ Aphelios shook his head and coughed, embarrassed to even have such a thought. Sett glanced over and smirked, “You ready to go soon?”

_ Asking me? He is ASKING me? He really puts on the “considerate” trait for his mother, huh? _

Before he could answer his mother chimed in, “Aphelios, Aphelios,” she chuckles, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I will ever get tired of that beautiful name.” She continued, her eyes looking deeply into his, “Is my son treating you right?”

Sett groaned, “Maaa…”

She hushes him and turns to Aphelios, “No, no, I’m serious. My sweet boy always had trouble having friends growing up.”

“I’m an adult now, ma. Come on…”

Aphelios chewed on his bottom lip, he wanted to smirk and it was killing him from not being able to let it out, it was beyond amusing to see  _ Sett _ , the man that has everyone at  _ his _ mercy, embarrassed like this.

“Well, all I mean is, if you ever need anything Aphelios, you are always welcome here and you can always talk to me. Settrigh is such a blessing in my life and I am overjoyed to see him have a friend, coworker, whatever, that he enjoys enough to bring to our home.”

Aphelios tilted his head and responded softly, “Has he never brought any of his other…” he struggled to find a good word, “...associates?” He wanted to smack himself in the face.  _ Associates, Phel? Please try harder… _

She shook her head back and forth, Aphelios taking in her profile, noticing how beautiful she was, “You’re the first.” She clapped her hands together, “And I couldn’t be happier! I’m so excited for your project, I hope all goes well.” 

She glances over at the clock and gasps as she rises out of her chair, “Oh, the pie! Please, you two go out in the back, it’s such a lovely night, I’ll bring the dessert back there.” She shuffles over to the two and pushes them out a door to the back of the house.

“Just give me a moment to finish it up, I’ll be right there!” 

Sett walks through the pathway of the garden and sits on one side of the white gazebo. Aphelios slowly follows, taking in the surroundings. White garden wall fences with all kinds of flowers adorning the walls, vines threading through the spaces. Warm, white twinkle lights illuminate the path. He can smell the jasmine blooming. 

Aphelios walks over to some of the herbs and rubs the petals between his fingers.

Sett observes him from his seat, seeing how the soft light reflected off of his face. His mark seemed to glow at night and Aphelios looked noticeably more comfortable. 

“Ahem.” Sett watched as he snapped his hand back and looked at him, his eyes shining with radiance, the endless sea of dark purple hypnotizing him. He extended a hand out to the smaller man and curled one finger back, motioning him to come over.

_ He looks so delicate. _

“Sit.”

Aphelios sits across from him and folds his hands neatly on his lap, he crosses his legs and looks to the ground.

Sett leans forward and speaks again, “No, no…” he pats the seat next to him, “You sit here.”

Avoiding eye contact, Aphelios rises from his spot and reluctantly plops next to his owner. Instantly, Sett reaches over to his face and grabs his chin, forcing him to look at his face. 

“What’s with the silent treatment, huh?” Sett raises an eyebrow and tilts his chin up.

A small blush spreads across the top of Aphelios’s cheeks. “Y-your mom is probably coming...please…”

“Tch. It’s gonna be a bit don’t worry we have time…” he moved his down and pulled the collar of Aphelios’s turtle neck down giving the exposed skin a warm lick. The Lunari pulled away from him, trying to tug up on his collar.

“Are you crazy?! I’m trying to do what  _ you _ told me to do.  _ Behave. _ ”

“Hmm, so now you’re telling me what to do?” he smirks, his ears twitch in the air, “You know these ain’t just made for fun, bunny. I can hear if she is coming…” with that he resumed to sucking on his neck.

“W-wait...seriously, I….”

Sett groaned and rolled his eyes.  _ Not worth causing a scene here. _

“What? Ma is getting the dessert and I’m trying to get mine.”

Aphelios felt his tummy flip.  _ What is happening to me… _

He speaks up, “I...what  _ was _ that in there?” He continues to avoid eye contact.

Sett raises an eyebrow and looks at him, signaling him to continue.

Aphelios fiddles with his fingers trying to find what exactly he was trying to say, “Well..I just, I’ve never seen you like that.”

Sett rolled his eyes.  _ Here we go _ .

“Like what? A mama’s boy? A bab--” 

“Sweet.” He looked up with large violet eyes to Sett, finally making eye contact with him before quickly flicking them back to the floor as his blush grew.

Sett’s own face became hot as he didn’t expect this answer. 

Aphelios unsure of what was happening with his own body, reached one shaky hand up and placed it on Sett’s cheek. He could feel how warm his skin was under his cool fingers.

_ What am I doing? What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? _

Sett was frozen, his own eyes growing bigger not understanding what was happening either. Aphelios turned toward him and moved his chin up, placing his lips on Sett’s. It was a small, quick kiss and he was back to his normal posture of holding his hands in his lap and crossing his feet before Sett had a chance to react. Aphelios felt like his whole body was on fire now. 

_ What did I just do? _

The tension in the air so thick he could hardly breathe, he was relieved to hear the back door open.

Sett’s mother stumbled up with a pie in one hand in plates and silverware stacked in the other. Sett bolted up to help her, not looking toward Aphelios.

_ Is...he mad? _

“Ma, you have  _ help,  _ why don’t you actually use them.” He grabbed the plates and set them on the small glass table.

She huffed out a puff of air to move the hair that had fallen in her face, “They’re helping, he’s bringing the tea right now!”

Sett chuckled and sighed. “Ma, that’s not…”

She placed the beautifully decorated pie on the table and began placing slices onto the plates, shoving one in front of Aphelios.

“I hope you enjoy this. I know Settrigh has an insatiable sweet tooth so I bake for him every chance I get.” She passes another slice to Sett and one to herself. The butler brings over the fresh, hot tea and pours a cup for each of them.

She takes a small bite and looks between the two men, “So, what did I miss?”

Sett shoves a huge piece of pie into his mouth and points, motioning that he can’t talk. She turns to Aphelios.

_ That fucking… _

“I...uh, w-we…” he looked around the small garden, “Y-your jasmine, they’re so beautiful.”

She smiles as she sips the warm tea, “Oh thank you so much! You like nightshades then?”

“I know I do.” Sett chimes in before taking a sip from his own cup, winking at him when his mom wasn’t looking.

_ I really hate him. I hate him so much. _

He collects himself as the conversation gets back to normal and thankfully he mainly sits as an observer, piping in occasionally when his mother asks him a question.

After what feels like an eternity to Aphelios, they begin to rise from the table, she turns to Sett giving him a huge hug. There was something comical about how petite she was, he noticed how Sett bent down a bit for her to get a better grasp. She kisses his cheek and he blushes slightly, “Ma, come on…” 

As embarrassed as he may have appeared, Aphelios could tell that he loved it when his mother held him and showed him affection.

“Oh quiet, you’re  _ my _ boy and you always will be.” They make their way back into the house and she slides a large container off the counter and pushes it on Sett’s abdomen. “This is for later, I know you’ll get hungry again.” 

She turns to Aphelios and smiles sweetly before reaching out and hugging him as well. “It was great to meet you, Aphelios. I hope you can join us for these dinners more, it was such a pleasure to have you.”

Aphelios could feel the warmth of her body linger even after she had let go. They walked to the front door and said their final goodbyes to her for the night. As Aphelios started to cross the threshold he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see her beckoning him back with her hand, he bent down a bit and she whispered in his ear, “Watch out for my son, ok?”

He felt a pain in his heart but kept on with the pleasantries, he smiled and nodded. He walked back to the car, Sett standing and waiting next to the driver who had the back door held open. Sett smiled and waved back to his mom, he nodded his head motioning for Aphelios to get in the car. He could feel the car shift around as Sett’s weight was added.

_ Watch out...for her son? _ Aphelios was a mix of conflicting emotions as he saw a very different side of Sett this evening, ultimately wondering what his intentions were for bringing him here. Was it for this reason? Was it to make him appear more as a real person and not just some scary mob boss?

He buckled his seat belt as the car began to move when he heard a soft  _ click _ and the strap went traveling back to the side.

That same deep voice next to his ear as a large arm pulled him close. He runs a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. 

“You did so good for me,  _ bunny _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I didn't know how to write his mom so I hope I did ok???????? Also yay for fluff chapter ;3; and thanks to everyone who read! Let me know if you like it <3


	7. Half-Breed

The clanging of metal rods resonated through the empty room of the warehouse. Sett wiped the blood spatter off his cheek with the back of his hand, the plastic sheet laid on the ground was crunching under his shoes as he walked to the chair in the center.

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ do this all day.” He stopped in front of the man chained to the chair, his face swollen and bruised, blood dripping from his mouth. “Kayn- drop the rod, I’ll take it from here.” He cracked his knuckles and the man started squirming as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

He yanked his hair, pulling his head back, “Let’s try this one more time.  _ Who _ sent you?” The capture breathed hard, trying to just stay awake, sweat dripping down his face mixing with the blood. His eyes were having trouble focusing and he clenched his teeth at the pain of Sett gripping his hair.

He panted a few more times before spatting out, “ _ Fuck you, _ ” and spitting at his chest.

In a matter of milliseconds, his chair was kicked to the floor and Sett was punching his face, teeth being knocked out. “You’re really gonna fuck with the boss, huh?” The boy squirmed and thrashed against his restraints.

“I’d rather die you,  _ half breed _ .” 

Sett licked his lips and continued to punch into his face when he felt a large, cool hand on his shoulder. “Boss, we need to keep this one alive for now. If you continue, he will die.” 

Sett got in one more punch before releasing his grip and getting up off the bloody floor. He smoothed out his clothing and turned to the large man who stopped him. “Take him out of my sight, Morde.” The boy on the floor groaned, earning an additional kick to the stomach from the boss. “This was a new fuckin’ suit, you piece of shit.”

The prisoner now puking bile onto the ground, Sett removed his brass knuckles and tossed them on the ground. “Get him out of my fuckin’ sight  _ now _ or I’m going to snap his tiny neck with my bare hands.”

“Yes, boss.”

Sett walked over the window and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a long drag. He flicked his bloody fingers over to the two men sitting on one of the steel beams, directing them over.

“You first,” he puffed out a cloud of smoke, “What happened?”

Kayn was visibly excited, you could see the ways his eyes glowed, “There  _ was _ an anticipated delivery today, Boss.” He was squeezing his hands forming fists and relaxing them repeatedly, “Three of them, the other two didn’t make it, this one here we snatched up before he could off himself.” 

Sett took another long drag, the crinkle sound of the burning cigarette filling the air between them.

Kayn continued, “They were looking for somethin’, not sure what or who, though. We found them in the kitchen, that’s all that we got for now. They hijacked a delivery truck to get in.”

Sett tossed the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot. He nudged his head toward the other man. “You got here quick.”

A hypnotizing melodic tone escaped through the mask he wore, “When the boss calls, I answer.”

“I need you to relocate, your post is my compound now. I can’t have this happening again, and we’re going to send a message” He pushed his hair out of his face and scanned his eyes over the marksman, “If you see someone unauthorized on site, you shoot to  _ kill _ no questions asked.”

He chuckled deeply, “As you wish. This is my specialty.”

Sett took a deep breath and rolled his shoulder back, cracking his neck and trying to relax his muscles. “I’ll show you what it’s like to fuck with me.”

\-------------

“Hello, love.” The elderly nurse behind the counter gives Aphelios a warm smile, Aphelios signed his name in and breezed past the desk when she spoke up again, “Oh love, I meant to tell you, she is in a new room.”

_ New room? _

She escorted him to the location and paused at the door. He looked into the private room, the sunlight pouring in. He could feel the tears immediately welling up in his eyes as his vision blurred, since the incident all of Alune’s care never was able to give her a  _ private _ room, it was simply out of their means.

He turned back to the nurse, “New room?”

She smiled softly, “A mysterious benefactor seems to have taken over her financial matters, and requested a private room for her.” She reached out to Aphelios and squeezed his hand, “It’s okay, son, you’re allowed to cry. I know this has been a lot on you.” She released his hand and started walking towards the hallway, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Aphelios walked up to the bed carefully, looking down at his sister. He fell onto his knees and gripped her small, pale hand. “Sister…” he couldn’t stop the soft stream of tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Up until this moment, any security that she would even remain in the hospital, let alone receive the proper care she needs, was uncertain. It’s what got him into his current occupation to begin with. He clasped his hands together by her side and started his routine of prayers for her, waiting for her recovery and her return. He survived on the idea that if he prayed hard enough their Lunari blood wouldn’t leave them apart. It’s all they kept him going since the accident.

After some time he sighed deeply and pulled up a chair to her side, holding her hand and looking around the room. It was clean, quiet, and oddly peaceful. For a place so chaotic he felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders as he got to enjoy a calm moment with Alune in private.

_ He really kept his word. _ He sighed and looked towards the large window. He had this unsettling feeling in his stomach and it just wouldn’t settle.

_ Why did I…? _ He covers his face with his hands in embarrassment and shakes his head.  _ I kissed him. Me? I did it. Why did I do that? I don’t like him. I really don’t like him. _ He thought back to the time they spent with his mother in her home, how caring and gentle he was with her.

_ Even still… _

“Aphelios?” the same elderly nurse entered the doorway, “You received a call, there’s a young man looking for you. Of course I didn’t tell him you were here but, I thought you should know.” She smiled and tapped the side of the door frame a few times before exiting.

_ Speak of the devil, huh? _

Aphelios reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulder, reaching for Alune’s hand, he squeezed it one more time. He brushes her hair by her face and tucks it behind her ear. He missed his sister more than anything. He cleared his throat and began making his way back to his new home.

\----

_ I think everyone was out today… _ He had heard commotion earlier in the house and took it as his opportunity to get out for a bit. Returning now, everything was calm and quiet. Two things this house  _ never _ was. Aphelios gripped his bag tighter and sleuthed his way over to his private room hoping that Sett was still out, it had gotten darker a lot faster than he anticipated. 

_ Almost there. _

He gripped the door knob and turned it with caution so no one would hear it rattle. He closed the door softly behind him and sighed in relief.

_ I made i-- _

“ _ Ahh! _ ” he winced and reached back to his hair, clawing at the large hand gripping it tightly.

“Where the _ fuck _ have you been?”

His blood immediately went cold.  _ Shit. _

“I...I…” he tried to gather his thoughts, his biggest mistake was thinking this trip out would go unnoticed.

Sett maintained his grip and motioned him down to the ground. The light from his small bathroom was on and he could make out bits of Sett’s shadowed appearance. 

_ Blood? Why is there blood on him? _

His eyes glowed in the dark like a predator hunting his prey.

“Wha-what happened.. _ ahh! _ ” he yelped as Sett stepped on his thigh and sat on the bed in front of him.

“ _ Beg _ .” He growled between his teeth, “Get on your  _ knees _ and  _ beg _ for forgiveness.”

Aphelios typically looked for every reason to disobey him but this time was different. Sett was genuinely infuriated and it was terrifying to see, even more terrifying to try and manage.

“I...ok.” Aphelios tossed his bag to the side and kneeled, placing his hands on the ground, and looking down, “I’m s-sorry...I didn’t realize…”

He flinched as he heard the bed creak and Sett moved forward, gripping his chin and forcing him to look up at him, “Don’t give me that weak ass shit.” He snatched his hand back and began removing the sweat and blood stained clothing. A white suit, coated with whatever violence occured today.

Aphelios watched him carefully, “Are you...ok?”

Sett paused and chuckled before unfastening his belt. “Am  _ I  _ ok?” He barked out laughter, “Oh bunny…” he lets his pants drop to the floor and gripped Aphelios by the collar of his sweater, throwing him into his small bed, making use of the belt to tie his wrists together and keep them bound to the post of the head board.

“Start begging.” He reached for Aphelios’s pant button, “I’m not askin’.”

His face smushed into the pillow, he mumbled, “I..I wasn’t thinking…” He felt Sett slide his pants down, his bare ass now exposed to the cold air.

_ Whack! _

“ _ Mmph! _ ” he gasped, not expecting Sett to spank him.

“Do you have any idea…” he spanks him again and Aphelios cries out, “... _ how _ much I do for you?” Again and again, he abuses the area, his pale skin becoming bright red.

Aphelios cries out in pain and gasps feeling a warm hand grip around his cock. He shakes his head, as if to make it all go away. He moans into the pillow.

“Do you have any idea, what could have  _ happened _ to you?” He rubs him faster and faster.

He stopped his motions suddenly and he felt warm hands at the base of his sweater before it was ripped in two.

“Don’t need this.” He continues with his undershirt, “Certainly don’t need this.” He was completely naked now, tied to his own bed waiting for whatever his master had bid for him.

Loosening the belt a bit he ripped the tattered clothes off his chest and threw them to the ground, flipping him to his back and tightening the belt once more.

“Perfect.” He ran a hand up and down his pale torso and Aphelios looked at those hungry yellow eyes.

“I’m s-sorry...I…” 

Sett shoved his legs apart, gripping the back of his thighs and spreading as far apart as possible. He looked down and spit between them, letting the saliva trail down his lip. He rubbed the newly wet spot with his fingers causing Aphelios to arch his back.

“I’m not hearing what I asked for.” He lightly smacked his cheek and jostled his jaw around while continuing to rub his fingers on his entrance. He leaned down, his bare torso hovering inches over Aphelios, he could feel the overwhelming heat radiating off his skin. Aphelios’s face grew hot. He wanted to yell and fight, he hated this man but more than anything, he  _ hated _ how much his body was betraying him. He whined, looking down at his own growing arousal, as if he needed the visual confirmation to how he felt in the pit of his stomach.

“Please…” he gulped, feeling Sett squeezing his hips and ass, squeezing every part of his body he can get his hands on. “ _ Please _ . I’m sorry.”

Sett pushed up one of his legs over his shoulder and leaned in, exposing him more. He chuckled, the bloodlust not leaving his eyes for a second, inserting one of his fingers inside of him.

“ _ Mmph! _ ” Aphelios attempted to hide his face behind his arms that were tied above his head. 

Sett reached his hand over and stopped him from doing just that, lightly slapping his face and directing him forward, “No, no, you say it to me and you look into my eyes.”

Aphelios could feel his face getter more red, more embarrassed, and even more aroused.

He took a deep breath and looked into those eyes like honey, they were hypnotizing, pulling him in. “I’m sorry…” he bit his lip as Sett added another finger, toying and stretching him, “...please, I know…” He moaned and panted, the embarrassment of having to stare into his eyes, giving him a type of arousal he had never felt before, “I know, I’m l-lucky to have y-you…” he faltered as Sett continued to move and curl his fingers, searching for that sweet spot.

Sett pressed his own arousal onto Aphelios’s and it twitched from the additional presence of heat. He grunted and reached for the small dresser in the room, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He kept his rhythm with his fingers inside of Aphelios and flipped the lid open with the other, squirting a generous amount on his erection, some falling onto Aphelios’s stomach. He gripped both of their members, earning a gasp from the man beneath him and he hissed at the contact.

“Beg.”

“Please,  _ please _ .” He arched his back, giving in to his arousal, “ _ Mmph _ ...I’ll do anything,” he refocuses his on onto Sett’s, “I’ll do  _ anything _ .” Sett grips harder, stimulating Aphelios so much he couldn’t hold back and began moving his hips into his hands. “Forgive me,  _ please _ .” Sett releases his grip of his length and moves the lube covered hand to his hole, adding more slickness to the entrance.

“You  _ want _ this, huh?” he moved his cock down, brushing it up between his cheeks. He watched his pet squirm underneath him, breathless and needy. “Repeat after me: You’re all I will ever need.”

He began pressing himself into Aphelios, the smaller bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

“Y-you’re...all I’ll e-ever need…”

Slowly he pushed himself in more and more, he could feel his hole being stretched over his member, the tightness driving him crazy and testing his own patience.

“Now: No one takes care of me like you do,” he continued, fully inside of him now, rolling his hips and brushing against Aphelios’s sensitive spot.

“ _Ahh!_ _Mm.._ n-no one takes care of me…” he panted and licked his lips looking up at him through his long eyelashes, “...like you do.”

He started thrusting in and out, finding a pace to keep hitting that same spot. “And... _ who _ do you belong to?”

Aphelios was so overcome with arousal he felt drunk, letting himself go to find release. Sett gripped his hip hard with one hand and pushed his leg back with the other.

“..belong to y-you,” he couldn’t help but turn his head away, ashamed of his own actions.

“Uh-uh,” Sett puts his hands on either side of his face and leans in close to his ear, “Do it right, moon bunny.”

Aphelios groaned, it was almost painful how aroused he was now, he desperately wanted to cum.

“I…” Sett picked up his speed while he rested on one elbow, the other hooked back under his leg to spread him wider and get even deeper. He stared at Sett’s mouth, it was beautiful. His chiseled jaw and those sharp canines, Aphelios licked his lips. “...b-belong to you, master.”

Sett growled and pistoned his hips faster and faster, Aphelios crying out, his whole body arching into the man above him.

“Again.”

“I belong to y-you, master.”

“Again.”

“I-I’m yours, master.”

“ _ Again. _ ”

“I’ll never disobey you, m-master,  _ please _ …” he reached his head up and licked Sett’s bottom lip, he returned the gesture entangling his tongue with Aphelios’s a trail of saliva connecting them when he pulled back.

Sett reaches down and starts stroking his cock and Aphelios can’t handle it, he cries out and cums after a few seconds into his hand. The larger chuckles and licks his lips, fangs bared, he holds his soiled hand up to Aphelios’s lips, “ _ Lick _ .”

Aphelios takes his finger into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and sucking his own release off his fingers. Sett removed his hand and shoved his tongue back into his mouth, exploring every inch, sucking on his tongue. His thrusts became sporadic and Aphelios could feel him leaning on the bed more as he felt more weight on top of him. He moaned as he gripped the belt that was keeping him up and on the bed when Sett finally reached his orgasm. He bit down into his neck, sucking as he jerked his hips deep into his pet, releasing every last drop inside of him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Sett collapsed on top of Aphelios trying to breath with the immense weight crushing his ribs. Sett reached for the pack of cigarettes from his pants on the floor and lit one up. The cigarette dangling between his lips as the smoke curled up, he turns to Aphelios and grips his chin, “Don’t  _ ever _ disobey me.” Those intense honey eyes burned into him. Completely nude and continuing to smoke he yanked the door open and slammed it behind him, Aphelios could hear him stepping down the hallway. He felt light-headed from having such an intense orgasm, he closed his eyes to catch his breath and before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

_ S-sett... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to flavor town, today's special: feral and horny
> 
> HOW DOES IT TASTE? DID YOU LIKE IT?


	8. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Darkness is not heresy. It lies within us all."
> 
> This quote has nothing to do with the chapter, really. I just thought it was a beautiful line Alune says in-game. Geez, Aphelios SO EDGY.
> 
> Also, this is just a quick/setup chapter ;3; hope to update again this week with more good good

He woke in a dark room. It was cold, his breath escaped his lips leaving behind puffs of air. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms up and down. He blinked a few times trying to make out where he was and what was in the room with him. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he felt another presence in the room. He froze his motion and bit his bottom lip, focusing his senses. He felt the energy grow stronger and he closed his eyes, trying to listen for any sounds in the cold room.

A few moments passed and Aphelios sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he let the presence envelop him. A warmth wrapped around his body and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Sister.”

His twin sister sat before him, gripping his hands with her own. “It’s been too long, brother.” She reached forward and squeezed him. “Brother, I’ve been watching you. I’ve been…” she stifled a sob, “...I’ve missed you so dearly.”

He reached forward and held her cheek, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I don’t have a lot of time left, Aphelios.” She smiled weakly and gripped his hand tighter. “I needed to tell you how much I love you. I don’t know a life without you by my side.”

His heart sank into his chest, “What do you mean? Where are you going?” His voice cracked as he questioned her.

“Always remember, your deadliest weapon is your faith, brother.” Her form started whisking away, disappearing into the smoke of the cold room.

“A-Alune…” he reached out to grip her arm but his touch went right through her, “Alune! Where are you going?”

Before she completely disappeared, she raised her arm to him and caressed his face.

“Do not look back, Aphelios.”

“Alune! Don’t leave me, please…” he ran to her, the apparition completely vanished by the time he reached it. 

His heart was racing, the beat pulsating throughout his entire body. Before he had a chance to react, he sniffed the air around him.

_ A forest? _

The moonlight poured over him illuminating the thick forest he was standing in.

_ Blood. _

Aphelios covered his nose at the overwhelming odor and looked around to escape the open area he was in.

_ I need...to live. _

He backed his way into some brush, his feet crunching the leaves and branches beneath him. A twig snapping beneath his step, a bush to his right rustling and a growl escaping. He couldn’t make out the figure even with the bright moonlight apart from a glowing pair of red eyes.

_ Danger. _

He took cautious steps back but he knew it was too late. He would be next. Now sprinting through the thick brush and focused on breathing and listening for the sound of the attacker.

_ Too quiet….  _

He paused behind a large tree, grasping a small branch to hopefully use as some kind of weapon.

_ I can’t stay here. _

He attempted to steady his breathing and gripped the branch tighter his heartbeat creating a deafening sound in his ears.

_ At this rate, they could hear my blood pumping.  _

A warm hand wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth, “Don’t move if you want to survive.” That warm, husky voice filled his ears. “I still need you.”

Aphelios shot up, sweat coating his body.  _ I’m...in my room. _ He looked down at his arms and threw the blanket back, inspecting his body, feeling how sore he was from the night before.  _ I’m...someone bathed me? And dressed me...and I’m here… _

He looked around still weary from the dream, for once relieved to be in the compound. He rubbed his eyes just as the door rattled open.

“Mornin’, cupcake.” Kayn looked toward Aphelios who was visibly shaken, sitting in his bed staring down at his own body, “You know I gotta say, cupcake, you’re hot but,” he scans his eyes over him once more, “...fuckin’ weird as shit.” He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the wall.

“Well?” Aphelios was actually relieved to see the assassin, assurance that he was actually awake from his nightmare.

Kayn chuckled, “I know it takes some adjusting, living here, but you know you’re allowed to eat, right?”

That definitely wasn’t the question Aphelios thought he was going to be asked but he did feel a pang of hunger in his stomach.

“Maybe you're more accustomed to the nightlife, with your uh occupation and all, but it’s eleven in the morning.”

Aphelios stared at him even more confused as to what he expected him to do.

He groaned, “Ya know, I don’t really know why it’s  _ my _ job to be your babysitter in this house. We eat breakfast every morning at nine, after training. You aren’t  _ required _ to come but…” 

“Your eyes...are different colors?”

Kayn scrunched his eyebrows together, “What? Yes. Thanks for noticing, cupcake. Did you happen to listen to anything else I just said or were you too busy gazing into my eyes?

Aphelios blushed and rolled his eyes. “No, I was just--”

“Uh oh,” he raised his pitch, teasing, “Boss will get jealous if he finds out. I know I’m _ far _ more attractive but try and control yourself, okay?” He winked and pushed himself off the wall heading back for the door. “As I was saying...just a tip from me to you, though I truly don’t give a shit,” he tapped his fingers on the molding of the door, “Show up for breakfast and make yourself useful.” He shut the door, the sound ringing in Aphelios’s ears as he collapsed back down onto his pillow.

“What was all of that…” he mumbled to himself.

\-----

“Distracted?” the petite woman sitting on a spare bench piped up.

Sett’s hands stung from the punching bag he reached for the roll of tape to cover them again, ignoring her question.

“Maybe if you didn’t beat that prisoner within an inch of his life, your hands would look better?” 

The rhythm of the bag being pounded into filled the gym, sweat dripping down his face and neck, down his back and torso.

“Z,” he houghed air between punches, “If you’re just here to be a bitch, I’d recommend going home.”

She scoffed and walked up to the bag, grabbing his arm, “What’s with the kid, huh? You suddenly running a charity?”

He rolled his eyes and shook her hand off his arm, reaching for a towel and his water bottle. He threw off the top and let the water pour into his mouth.

“None of your business.”

“No. I  _ know _ you, Sett.” The few remaining men in the gym gathering their belongings and exiting at the sound of his name. They knew when that name got used, it wasn’t a conversation meant for them.

He sat on the bench and gripped the end with his hands as he caught his breath.

“Everyone else may be too much a pussy to say something but I’m not scared of you hating me.” She pulled out of a small envelope from her pocket and shoved it into Sett’s lap.

“Who the fuck is this kid?”

Already agitated from her yelling, Sett grabbed the enveloped and dumped out the contents, pictures of Aphelios fell to the floor.

“What the fuck is this?”

She shook her head, “They were sent here with those men.” She picked up a few of the photos showing Aphelios at all stages of his life, a toddler, a boy, teenager, up to now, his sister in many of them until the recent ones. “Looks like for once it wasn’t all about your after all. They want him.”

Sett gripped one of the glossy photographs, his sweat smudging the ink. He reached for the remaining photos and shoved them back into the envelope, crumbling it up and shoving it in his pocket. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

Z raises an eyebrow in hesitation but nods, “You got it, Boss.”

\----------

Aphelios sat at the bar in the kitchen, at the cook's insistence, taking careful bites of the meal before him. He reaches for the glass of ice water and nearly drops it when he hears that voice behind him.

“Look what we have here…” Sett wraps an arm around Aphelios’s waist and nibbles on his ear. “...even bratty bunnies get hungry too, huh?”

Aphelios closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, remembering how pissed he was last night, he opted on the side of caution, even if all he wanted to do right now was push him away.

Sett chuckled, “You probably want to punch me, huh?” He reached for the food on his plate and popped it into his mouth.

“Well…”

He winked at him, grabbing his glass and chugging the water, “Don’t answer that.”

Aphelios rolled his eyes snatching the food from his hands and placing it back into his mouth.

Sett smirked at his rebuttal and licked his lips. “Ok moon bunny, you’re all fed, it’s time for your bath before our big day.”

“What am I, a child? I can wash myself.”

Sett bent down and licked over the tender bite mark left on his neck from last night, sending a mix of pain and pleasure down his spine.

_ I hate this. _

“Mm...that might be so…” he continues to nip and suck at the mark, “But  _ I _ need you to help me. Be upstairs in five.”

Aphelios couldn’t ignore the way his stomach was turned upside down, suddenly his appetite escaped him. He looked towards the bigger man and Sett leaned in, licking the corner of his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip, “You had a little something…” 

Those intense honey eyes, Aphelios couldn’t hold a staring contest with them for long. He was always the first to look away. Sett pushed himself away from the bar, the towel draped over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Aphelios staring at how his body moved with every step he took. His built chest, chiseled back, the way his thighs stretched the fabric of his pants.

_ Enough. _ He shook his head and dropped his head into his hands.  _ Why aren’t I running from this? Why am I still here? _

He thought back to the kiss he gave him at his mother’s house, and how differently Sett was last night. But it didn’t deter him, if anything, Aphelios could feel this  _ pull  _ inside of him and was getting worse. 

_ This man will be the end of me. _


	9. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again.

“Clothes off,” he commanded as he stepped stark naked from his bedroom into the huge bathroom, towel hanging loosely in his hand, “You do know how baths work, right?”

Aphelios clutched the edges of his shirt, his conflicting emotions paralyzing his motion. He looked down at his fingers that were trembling and felt his tension ease a bit when he saw that large, calloused hand grab a hold of his.

Sett moved them out the way and pulled the loose shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. Aphelios held his arms up to his chest as a feeble attempt to cover his bare chest, Sett continued to undress him, sliding his pants down, whoever dressed him last night left off the underwear.

Silent in his actions only the sound of the running bath water filling Aphelios’s mind as he tried to process everything that happened from last night to this afternoon. From Sett giving him a taste of his possessiveness after giving such a sincere side of himself at his mother’s home, his head was spinning with conflicting thoughts. 

Warm, large hands led him over to the obscenely large washroom and directed him to follow him to the wall with a large shower head hovering above. Sett stepped under the spray of warm water, giving a relaxing sigh letting his head fall back as the water trailed down his body, mixing with the remaining sweat before vanishing down the drain. He looks over to Aphelios and flicks his fingers over, motioning for him to come over.

Aphelios couldn’t tell what kind of mood Sett was truly in and that was what worried him most. He walked over avoiding eye contact and carefully stepped under the showerhead, grateful that it was large enough that he didn’t have to stick to Sett like glue, the warm water wrapping around his skin making its way down his long legs to the expensive stone tiles on the floor. He fiddled with his fingers, unsure of how to act or what to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could hear the rhythm of the water change as Sett shifted over, even with his eyes closed Aphelios knew he was only the plaything and he was Sett’s new bathtime toy. 

To his surprise, he found those hands weren’t running themselves mindlessly over his body to pull and nip at every vulgar thing possible, instead, they were coated with shampoo and rubbing circles and on his head. He blushed a bit at the action, “O-oh, I can do that myself.”

Silence. No teasing, no chuckle, no inclination that that signature smug grin spread across his face.

“I know. Let me.”

Aphelios stood in place, arms folded awkwardly while the larger man washed his hair, rubbing his head, suspicious of the special treatment, he was hesitant to give in and let himself trust the gesture. After a few minutes of thorough hair washing, he carefully poured a bucket of water over his head and rinsed out the suds. Sett turned around to get more pumps of shampoo for himself quickly rubbing into his greasy, post-training mop and massaged his head while Aphelios grabbed a bar of soap to wash off his body. He desperately wanted to avoid looking in his direction, but having to share the same showerhead made that a little difficult, even though Aphelios’s downward focused vision his eyes stole glances of the man’s naked body. The way the water clung his lightly tanned skin and dripped down creating small streams in the contours of his muscles, it was almost hypnotizing to watch.

Sett snatched the soap and gave himself a quick wash while directing Aphelios to get into the tub that was now full.

The smaller man walked over carefully, taking each step down into the bath slowly. The scent and feel of being submerged in the water relaxing him a bit as he settled on a spot in the corner, shutting his eyes once more as if an attempt to make himself less noticeable.

_ It’s just a bath, Aphelios. It’s not going to kill you. _

The initial splash of Sett stepping into the tub caught Aphelios’s attention and he opened his eyes carefully as Sett sat next to him, pulling him into his lap, holding him and resting his face on his shoulder.

The smaller man bit his lip at the position, feeling Sett’s hard body underneath him, his length rubbing between his thighs. He places small kisses on his back and reaches over for a wash rag, scrubbing lightly at Aphelios’s body. The whole situation causing Aphelios to feel that similar uneasy feeling in his stomach, the same way he felt that night he kissed him.

“You know, moon bunny,” he continues to rub the soft rag over his body, “No one will take care of you like I will.” He wrung out the cloth and placed it on the side of the tub. Pulling Aphelios closer, “I just don’t like when my things go missing...,” he pulled Aphelios back to rest on his chest.

_ Oh, there it is. _

Surely this wasn’t the only thing he would say about his little trip out yesterday.

He placed wet, sloppy kisses up and down his neck, “You’re  _ mine _ , you  _ belong _ to me.”

He pulls him to the side and cradles him in the warm water, Aphelios’s arms reach up to Sett.

_ What am I doing? _

He wrapped one hand around the back of his thick neck and used his other hand to cup the larger man’s jaw and cheek. He moved his face up and caught Sett’s bottom lip between his teeth. He pushed himself up further, pressing his lips onto him.

“I...I saw what you did for my sister,” he said softly, a tightness in his throat growing, making it hard to breathe, “I won’t act like this arrangement we have  _ isn’t _ weird....” he chewed his bottom lip and looked into those intense amber eyes, “My sister and I, we’ve been all but transparent to the world our whole lives. No one has taken an interest in her well being, let alone ours,” he chuckled to himself quietly, “Even despite the intent.” He could feel his face getting hot and his stomach full of nerves.

_ Stop talking, Aphelios, please. _

He gripped the back of Sett’s neck tighter and took a deep breath, “Look, I’m no good with words…” he shifted his gaze away, embarrassed, “I’m truly thankful for what you’re doing for my sister and I. No matter the cost, I will do anything for her.”

He watched as Sett’s eyes scanned his face, studying his features. Perhaps he thought he was lying, he sure was used to getting the ‘kiss-ass’ treatment before from people trying to get something out of him. It was uncomfortable how long Sett was just looking into his eyes, seemingly so calm.

_ Does he ever not have confidence? _

“You’re being awfully good today, bunny.” The boss closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale. Aphelios looked over his exposed body and could see the collection of off-colored scars across his back, chest and arms. In fact, these wounds covered most of his body, the scar tissue glistening in the water.

He shook his head and placed his hands on Sett’s chiseled shoulders, getting a raised eyebrow in response. 

_ This man fucks you senseless every day, sometimes multiple times, please it’s just a bath. _

He threaded his fingers through his damp hair, pausing to look down at the sharp, pointy ears near his fingertips. 

_ Soft... _

He gently started rubbing the ears and felt them twitch and perk up at his touch.

_ Alert. _

Aphelios noticed a hitch in Sett’s breathing but he continued to gently rub the soft fur. After a few more moments, Sett pulled him down, the water making their bodies slick, he grabs Aphelios’s wrists and holds them together with one hand.

“Come here, bunny.” Once again Aphelios is pulled onto his lap, “I think you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

_ A reward? I snuck out of the house yesterday.  _

He started licking the side of his neck, his legs hooking through Aphelios’s, spreading them wide apart.

“T-that’s ok,” Aphelios attempted to wiggle out of his iron grip only giving Sett more leverage to separate his legs giving him easy access.

Sett chuckles and sinks his teeth into his neck, “Oh,  _ bunny _ , I insist.”

He reached an arm around his waist and started stroking his length with the tip of his fingers earning a soft moan from Aphelios.

“And you know what I think?” He gripped his hand around the smaller man’s growing arousal under the water, “I think you’re growing to  _ love _ my touch.” He chuckled, rubbing Aphelios and look down as he turned his face away.

“This isn’t a prison you know,” he chewed on his ear lobe and spoke softly in his ear, his deep voice sending shivers down his spine, “In fact, I want to see you dance again. You can continue to work.”

Aphelios, as if to forget his current situation lit up, “Really? Really, I can?”

“You like teasing strangers that much, huh?”

Aphelios blushed and turned away, “N-no, it’s just...I can’t just accept all of your money and stuff...I feel like I should still work.”

Sett placed his hands on his slender hips and raised him up to sit on the top step, his lower body now exposed out of the water. He looked down at that face, framed by that wet jewel-toned hair and felt a shift in his attitude.

_ Oh no. _

Sett licked his lips and slowly looked up at Aphelios through his long eyelashes, a slight movement from Aphelios’s lower region caught his attention and he smirked.

_ Oh my god, that did not just happen. _

“You really want me so badly, huh? Your cock is already twitching for me?” He gripped it in his hand and brought his face to it, “Don’t worry…” He gives it a few licks with his hot tongue, Aphelios biting his lip at the contact, seeing his exposed sharp teeth. “I’ll be gentle but I am  _ starving _ for a taste of bunny.”

He swirled his tongue around the tip and Aphelios felt his back already instinctively arching into his touch, his mouth parting open as he gasped. Sett took this as an opportunity to place two of his fingers in his mouth, Aphelios sucking around them.

Sett hummed, making his arousal grow harder, “Mmm, look at my bunny, he doesn’t even need to be told what to do.”

_ I...this feels good. _

Sett continued to suck, lick, and twirl his tongue around his growing erection while Aphelios coated his fingers. He knew where those were going and he wanted to make sure for his own sake that they were dripping with saliva.

The water sloshed around as Sett shifted, removing his fingers from his mouth and placing them between his legs.

Aphelios moaned and gripped Sett’s hair with his hands, holding on tightly, before realizing what he was doing and pulling them away. Sett looked up at him, fingers toying with his entrance, his mouth full with his cock before he pulled back to speak, “You can touch me you know?” He smirked and started pumping his fingers out faster, brushing against his sensitive spot, forcing him to grab back on to Sett just to stay upright. “In fact, I  _ insist _ that you do.”

He lowered his head to meet where his fingers previously were and replaced them with his tongue, wide and warm, he lapped at the pink hole using his hands to spread his legs further apart, burying his face between his legs earning a light whimper from Aphelios.

Aphelios held onto his shoulder with one hand and hair with the other, the feeling of Sett’s tongue inside him making him drunk with arousal.

After a few more licks, Sett pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, Aphelios looking down into those hungry, glowing eyes with a flushed face.

“Come here,” he stood up and started nipping at his jawline, moving down to suck on his throat, grabbing for a bottle over the side of the tub. Sett poured out a dollop of the oil into his hand and started stroking his own cock, fully hard from his work on his pet.

“You like what you see, huh?” It was only then that Aphelios realized he was looking at his impressive length. Though he would never verbally admit it, he truly thought it was beautiful, from the way the color shifted, to the length and girth, to its shape. He chewed on his bottom lip, and parted his lips wrapping an arm around Sett’s neck and pulling himself close, surprising Sett a bit. He moved his lips before his, the tiniest movement would have his lips touching his, he paused, sticking out his tongue a bit and looking up at his owner.

All restraint gone from Sett, he took his tongue into his mouth and wrapped his around it, pressing and playing with each other’s soft tongues. His hand gripping Aphelios’s neck, pulling him closer, breaking away only to catch his breath, “You…” he panted and smirked, “You’re learning.”

He continued to kiss him and pulled him up motioning him to turn over.

“Knees on the side of the tub, bunny, you’re gonna get on all fours for me.”

It wasn’t a question at all and Aphelios was too greedy to seek his own release to even consider resisting, his arousal consuming him.

His back arched, sticking his ass out further as he felt Sett slap his cock on his entrance.

_ He’s so...dirty. _

Sett gripped his hip with one hand and guided his length in with the other, Aphelios digging his nails into the tile to try and ease the pain. Despite all of the prep involved, it was always a lot to take his full length.

He groaned as he sunk deeper into Aphelios and moved his hand from his length to squeeze his ass. “You have the tightest, hottest hole I’ve ever seen, bunny.” He started to move his hips slowly, Aphelios looking back over his shoulder, dark, onyx hair dusting his shoulder, lust filling his expression.

“S-stop saying such-” he moans as Sett fills him with his length and circles his hips, “D-dirty things…” His head falls back down between his arms, holding him up, panting at the feeling of being filled up. 

Sett’s hands all over his body, the raw, brutal strength he knew he was capable of, his mind was racing as the man rolled his hips into him, thankful that he used a generous amount of lubricant.

He felt his legs grow weaker as they started slipping on the slick surface and spreading, pulling him down into a sort of straddle, a sight that seemingly pleased his master.

“Fuck, look at your ass…”

Aphelios gasped as he felt a light smack to one side of his ass, he attempted to push himself back up when he felt a strong hand on his back keeping him down.

“No.” He moved both of his hands to the top of his ass, squeezing as he thrusted deeper, harder. “Don’t move, stay just like that.”

Embarrassed to be so openly exposed like this but thankful he had the flexibility to maintain it, he moaned with every snap of Sett’s hips. His own arousal growing needier with every ministration from the man above him.

He continued to thrust, squeezing and spanking Aphelios’s delicate pale skin. He paused and pulled Aphelios up, walking him over to the long mirrored wall containing a bar with a sink.

“Hold on, bunny.” He placed his hands on his delicate shoulders, while he held onto the bar desperately attempting to keep himself up as Sett thrust deeply in and out of him. 

He looked down toward the marble bar, avoiding the reflection in the mirror. As if he was reading his mind, Sett leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Don’t look away, you’re gonna wanna see this.”

_ Such dirty words… _

Sett tangled his hand into his hair and pulled him toward the direction of the mirror, Aphelios was now given a perfect view of his current state. The way his cheeks were rosy and red from the blood rushing to his face, his damp hair clinging to his face, the way his mouth remained parted as soft moans escaped his lips, to the way his body moved and jolted by Sett’s pace, down to the way the man looked at him.

“Look at the way your body reacts to my touch.” He leaned over so his face was next to Apheios’s, talking into the mirror, looking into those violet eyes. “Look at how much you give in to my command.” He slowed his pace and Aphelios groaned, pushing his ass back in defiance. “Uh-uh, not until you admit it.”

Aphelios pants and licks his mouth, his cock aching and dripping with precum, “W-what?”

“Tell me, tell your master how much you love it, and I’ll consider letting you cum.”

He continued to slow his pace, earning an additional whine and groan from Aphelios.

“Hm? What’s that?” He licked around the shell of his ear, “Didn’t catch it…”

“P-please, please…” he gasped as Sett reached for his nipple and began pinching it between his fingers. “ _ Shit _ . P-please, your touch, I want to cum...please…”

“Do you want me to  _ fuck _ you, Aphelios?”

Aphelios almost came at the sound of his name coming out of Sett’s mouth alone. It hadn’t been since their first unusual encounter that he heard him say his name.

“If you do…” he circled his hips, grinding into him, “I’m gonna need to hear it.”

_ Shit. _

Aphelios winced at the slowed contact and let out a hough of air, “Sett,” he looked up into his eyes, consumed by lust and eyes glowing with arousal, “Sett  _ please _ fuck me, please.”

Sett, taken aback by hearing his own name, before Aphelios got out his final ‘please’ he was filled up and started being pounded into, neither of them long to last.

He leaned over and forced his tongue into Aphelios’s mouth.

“Come with me.”

He gripped his hips and hit his sensitive spot over and over causing him to see stars.

“I...I…” he gasped, his release inevitable. Sett grabbed his jaw and joined them in a kiss once more the combination of being filled up and having his tongue in his mouth sending him over the edge, cum spurting out of his cock and he felt Sett shoot himself release inside of him, filling him even more.

Sett held himself up as to not crush the man beneath him with his weight. He pulled out after a moment, Aphelios feeling the hot substance dripping down his leg, they started to shake, Sett wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him up.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit.”

\-----

They sat at the bar in the kitchen eating whatever weird combination of a snack Sett pulled from the refrigerator despite the cook’s insistence for him to prepare something fresh for them.

They sat at the bar eating in relative silence, Aphelios still drunk from whatever _that_ just was, leaning to the side a bit to not put too much pressure on his rear when he heard a familiar chuckle he looked to the side of the man walking into the room.

Walking over to the fridge he grabs a jug of juice and flicks off the top, drinking straight from the container.

Aphelios rolls his eyes and Kayn winks at him.

“Kayn, just the person I wanted to see.” Sett looked toward the plate of food as he spoke, shoveling food into his mouth.

The assassin raised an eyebrow at this, “No one ever wants to see me. What is it?”

Sett chuckled while he chewed his food, a smug smile spreading across his face. Aphelios turned his heavy head, tired from their activity, attempting to read his face as to what he was about to say.

“Y’know bunny here is going to be working back at the club,” he swallowed and took a sip of water.

Kayn threw the juice back into the fridge and ripped a banana off the counter, peeling it quickly and taking a bite.

“Okay…? Congrats, cupcake. We all have our callings in life.”

Sett chuckled again and this started making Aphelios worry.

_ Oh no. _

“Kayn, I’m tasking you with a very special assignment,” he leaned forward and placed a hand on Aphelios’s thigh.

Kayn looked at the hand on Aphelios’s leg, back to his face and over to Aphelios’s face.

“No.”

“You need to watch him.”

“I’m not a  _ babysitter _ , haven’t I watched the brat enough?”

“Just think of it as...a personal security job.”

Aphelios immediately shut his eyes and groaned.

_ No, please, anyone but him. _

“Seems pretty tough enough if he can take your coc--”

Sett interrupted his statement, “Plus, isn’t there a certain bouncer at that particular establishment you seem fond of?”

Kayn paused and the corner of his mouth curled up, rolling his eyes, “Fuck you, Boss.” He sighed, “Yeah, yeah, don’t have a choice anyway.”

He finished eating the banana and walked over to the trash can, muttering to Aphelios, “This will be fun,” and dropping the peel into the steel can causing Aphelios to jump.

_ I’m stuck with him? _


	10. Hunger

Sett flipped the hair out of his face as he looked down at Aphelios, thrusting into him slowly, rolling and circling at a pace that had Aphelios clutching the sheets and eyes clouded over with lust.

The larger man leaned over him and studied his face, leaving quick kisses on his sharp jaw.

“Why look away?” He brushed his lips across his and left more wet kisses. Aphelios squeezed his eyes closed in defiance, he felt that warm palm travel up his neck, those scarred and calloused fingers gripping his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Sett chuckled and released him from his grip, thrusting evenly in and out of him, Aphelios bouncing on the mattress with every motion.

“Y’know what I think?” He sat up, pulling one of Aphelios’s legs up by his shoulder, kissing the inside of his shin. “I think you’re learning to love your new life.” He continued to nip and kiss at his long leg, sucking on the creamy, pale skin.

_Don’t tell him. He will never let you hear the end of it._

Dissatisfied at the lack of response from Aphelios he grunted letting his leg slide down.

“You’re real hard to get, you know that, bunny?” He smoothed his hands over his thighs and pulled them apart, flattening them on the bed. Moving even slower as Aphelios’s tight hole wrapped around every single inch of his cock.

Aphelios bit his lips attempting to mask the moan escaping his throat. Sett reached a hand forward and pressed two fingers into his mouth, Aphelios obliging and taking them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

“In fact, I’m starting to think,” he began picking up his pace, “that you _love_ how I treat you.” Aphelios shook his head a bit, blush growing on his face. Sett pulled his fingers out of his mouth and wrapped his hand around Aphelios’s erection, rubbing it up and down slowly. The smaller man arched his back into his touch, arousal consuming his mind.

“You _crave_ my touch now, you know that.” He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_Another statement. This cocky bastard._

He gripped Aphelios’s ass and squeezed hard, running his tongue over his sharp teeth, Aphelios yelping at the rough touch. He moved his hands to his hips and flipped him over, pressing his cock back into his entrance.

“W-wait…” he let out a breathy moan, he gripped the sheets below him, “Let me.”

Sett hesitated for a moment, he hummed and loosened his grip looking down as Aphelios gulped and cautiously moved against him. He reached back and grabbed his cock, moving it between his ass cheeks as he rubbed up and down, he could feel the added pressure of Sett’s nails pressing on his skin. He took this as a sign to continue and he pressed himself slowly back onto his length, breathing out slowly to take it all in.

“What’s gotten into you?” He moved his hands to his ass and squeezed the soft flesh.

Aphelios, hiding his face in his arm could feel how warm his cheeks were and wanted to avoid Sett’s gaze at all costs. He ignored his question and started moving his hips forward and back, slowly, sure to have Sett see how he could take every last inch of his cock inside of him.

“Careful, bunny. You start bouncing on my dick and I don’t know how well I can hold back.”

He leaned over and pressed his chest down towards the bed, hovering over him he moved to his ear and licked behind it, “You’ve got to perform tonight. Even I have to respect not completely making you unable to walk.” Aphelios groaned into his touch, he continued to move his hips around, fucking himself impatiently.

“But don’t worry. Even though you’ll be prancing this sweet ass around that stage.” He spanked him hard, “You’re marked and you’re all mine.” He pushed himself up and gripped Aphelios by his hair, yanking him up as well as he began picking up the pace and thrusting into him. “I’ll make sure you never forget that.”

\---

Kayn opened the door to Aphelios’s room, smacking the gum in his mouth, chewing loudly as he looked him up and down.

Aphelios jumped at the entry and held a hand to his chest, “Do you _ever_ knock?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, are my manners not up to snuff for the guy that shakes his ass for money?”

Aphelios rolled his eyes and finished getting his bag together, flipping off the light switch and heading past Kayn out of the room.

Kayn approached him slowly, seemingly examining him and Aphelios paused, “Well, what? You’re always looking at me. What’s your problem?”

_Really, Phel? This guy is your personal bodyguard and you want to ruffle his feathers._

Aphelios looked into those wild yellow eyes, Kayn raised an eyebrow and scoffed back at him, “Y’know, when you _first_ came here and Boss fucked you stupid, you really didn’t have much bark.” He walked over to him, backing him into the wall of the hallway, his intense gaze locking onto Aphelios’s violet eyes. Aphelios returning the gaze and keeping his ground.

He pulled away and laughed, “Yikes, cupcake. I’m not gonna kiss you, although, I know you might like that, you're always staring at me so longingly.”

_If that was the tail sniffing I needed to go through with Kayn, I’ll take it._

“Well come on, let’s get you to work.” He twirled the car keys in his fingers, “Though I must say, I’m thankful you at least have a fun job. I’m getting paid to watch those dancers drool over me.”

“Kayn, that’s not--” the shorter man held a finger to his lips.

“Let me stop you right there, _you_ didn’t drool over me. Some of your coworkers…” he licked his lips and smirked, “Well, I can’t blame them.”

Aphelios rolled his eyes and followed him to the gaudy red car, throwing his bag on the floor and sliding into the leather seat.

“Wanna see what this thing can do?” Kayn flexed his fingers over the steering wheel.

“Not particularly.”

“Awesome, will do, cupcake. We will make it in record time.”

Aphelios sighed just happy he didn’t get motion sickness.

\-------

The familiar hum of the music vibrating through the walls, the smell of the smoke machines and the over the ambiance of the club was a comfort to Aphelios. For the first time in a while, he felt some form of comfort. He looked at himself in the mirror as he finished putting makeup on his face, the warm red and pink pressed glitter on his eyes complementing his look for the night perfectly.

“Noctum, you’re up next.”

It had been such an experience being with Sett in his compound he almost forgot his dancer persona. He pushed himself up from the counter and adjusted his outfit, smoothing out the creases in the sheer plum teddy he was wearing, small purple fluff lining the top and bottom of the item. 

He took a final sip of water, noticing how the purple body glitter shimmered as he moved under the various lights. He made his way over to the back of the stage, tugging at the thigh-high fishnet stockings to keep them in place and adjusting the sheer plum robe with the same fluffy, fuzz outlining the edge, keeping it midway down his arms.

The stagehand flicked on the flashlight and held it toward the direction of the stairs Aphelios needed to climb to get into the large prop he was going to be lowered on the stage with.

He climbed up and carefully placed his body into the oversized martini glass, careful not to trip up the stairs on his stilettos and not displace the large glitter orbs that filled the glass.

The man clicked off the flashlight and gave him a thumbs up which Aphelios returned.

\-------

In the audience, the lighting grew dim until it was completely blacked out, music following suite. Aphelios took a deep breath as he heard the announcer start to speak.

“We have a mouthwatering treat for you boys tonight,” the sultry voice boomed in the room, you could hear the excitement as people started clinking their glasses and hooting before she even finished. “For a very special performance, please show some love for Noctum!!”

Aphelios took a deep breath and steadied himself and he felt the large prop start to lower down as the light jazz music played and he was bathed in the soft pink light. He laid on his side, arm dangling over the side, legs hanging over the other side, showing off his sparkly, strappy heels. 

The crowd hypnotized by his strong and elegant beauty, they were too enchanted to make a sound. It wasn’t until the first man broke the silence, beckoning him over with a wad of cash that the room started to get loud quickly.

The glass prop secured onto the floor, Aphelios let his long, slender legs dangle over the side before pushing himself up and out of it, balancing with his hands on the rim of the glass when his feet touched the floor. He let the robe fall to his elbows as he looked over his shoulder and winked at the man, spinning on his heel to walk in his direction, innocently kneeling down and tilting his head to the side.

The man reached forward with shaky fingers as Aphelios grabbed it delicately and led him to the top of his thigh-high, biting his lip. Carefully securing the money in the strap he let the robe fall a bit looser and he held on the man’s hand, letting it fall away slowly, fingers ghosting over his thighs.

Another patron slid money towards him and scooted toward the edge of the stage, crossing his legs and pulling out a small fan that was tucked into the side of his panties, spreading out the panels and covering below his nose.

"N-Noctum, I love you, please-”

Aphelios snapped the fan closed and pressed it to his lips, signaling him to be quiet as he leaned forward exposing his chest beneath the sheer top, glitter shining in the pink light. He grabbed the bottom of his top and pulled it up, revealing the top of his panties and he nodded in his direction, the man snapping back the elastic and stuffing the money in.

_Gross, he was a little rough._

Aphelios was used to people getting a bit too handsy but now it just felt different.

_I wonder what he’s doing._

Almost breaking his character, he pushed himself up and strutted to the other side of the stage to the VIPs, pausing here and there on the way to let the line of men throw money at his feet. 

_You’re working- don’t think about him._

Despite all he did to try and not think of his ‘owner’, it only made it harder. It was this very scenario that he got into this situation at all. He grabbed the pole by the VIP table and wrapped his arm around it, shrugging off the sheer robe to leave more for him to see, the big spender at this table seeming to approve as he peeled more bills from his wallet as the thick cigar dangled from his lips.

Aphelios walked around the pole a few times, giving them an excellent view of his ass before hooking his leg around the pole and spinning down on it to the floor. The man before him, greasy with clothes that probably fit him a few years ago, as much as Aphelios wanted to wrinkle his nose in disgust, this was a man to please tonight.

He crawled over to the man and laid on his stomach, kicking his legs behind him, giving him access to the tight violet panties that were clinging to his ass. The man reached his hands forward, money in one hand as he grabbed a handful of his ass in the other. 

_God, he disgusts me._

Aphelios winked and pushed himself up onto all four arching his back like a cat and wiggling his hips a bit, earning more money as he pulled more out from his pockets.

He kept his hand squeezing his ass, letting it travel down a bit before Aphelios pulled away harshly.

 _Smack_.

The man stared at him in awe as he rubbed his face now red with a handprint.

Aphelios gulped looking out in the crowd to see where security was. 

_Oh, of course._

He wanted desperately to roll his eyes as he saw Zed, the head bouncer in the club hastily pulling a familiar face off of his lips.

_Shieda fucking Kayn._

He jogged over and pulled the man back down into his seat, talking into his ear to calm him down before really causing a scene.

Aphelios did his best to brush it off and grabbed back onto the pole, giving the rest of the VIPs his performance.

_Was…was it not Kayn’s job to look out for shit like this?_

Between dips and spins at the pole, he looked back to see Kayn sitting at the bar chuckling while he threw a drink back. The dancer moved with precision and focus for the rest of the night trying to avoid any more trouble when he finally finished, gold and pink confetti falling from the ceiling as he ended back in the martini glass.

Aphelios houghed out air, forgetting how physically demanding that routine was, as he was pulled up to backstage.

The same stagehand from earlier reaching out for him to help him out of the glass.

“What a dick...touching you like that.” He clicked his tongue and helped him down the stairs, handing him a bottle of water, “I don’t care what anyone says, he deserved it.”

Aphelios let out a deep breath and sighed, “Can’t be helped sometimes.”

The small vastayan girl that was the announcer walked up to Aphelios, “I want to give you a minute but you have a special patron tonight,” the young woman winked and tugged Aphelios towards the elevator, “It’s private, and there was a bit of a request.” She raised an eyebrow and wiggled the fuzzy handcuffs and blindfold dangling from her fingers.

Aphelios sighed and tried to steady his breathing, taking a sip of water from the bottle and gulping, collecting himself for the next part of the night. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I’m nervous?_

He freshened up a bit and made his way into the elevator, the girl helping him into the room and onto the couch where she placed the ‘handcuffs’ on his wrist and behind his back while he sat on the lounge chair. Sheer drapes covering the small couch, he waited for the patron to arrive, she fastened the silk blindfold comfortably around his head and gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

Aphelios had been doing this for years, while he would never say it was enjoyable he was a professional at this. He shook out all thoughts of Sett and focused on what was to come.

“Hey there, stranger.”

_Fuck._

He instantly felt a shiver travel down his spine.

_Why?_

Warm, large hands reached from behind him, starting on his neck and traveling down his arms.

“Certainly I couldn’t miss your comeback performance.”

Aphelios gulped and chewed his bottom lip.

The man raked the backs of his fingers over his exposed skin.

“And with this get-up? How come you don't dress up all nice for me?” He chuckled, the sound of his shoes shifting on the floor.

 _Click._

Aphelios felt that familiar sensation, his collar being put on his neck. The blindfold was untied and fell from his face as he saw his master before him.

Aphelios’s eyes made their way up, still in disbelief that it could be him. Those dress shoes with gold trimmings, tight black slacks, and a black button-up shirt. He paused when he reached his face, noticing how his hair was slicked back.

_H-handsome._

“Are you going to be a good boy tonight, moon bunny?” his smirk showing off his large canines, “You look a little...tied up?”

Aphelios's face flushed, all he manages is a nod with a soft whimper.

"Good boy."

Sett immediately went in for a kiss and pressed him back onto the bed as Aphelios moaned and whined at every touch.

“What do we have here? You’re a sensitive boy tonight.”

Aphelios couldn’t help but feel this wave of relief overcome him as he was reunited with his master.

_I want him. I want him. I want him._

As if in a dream, he let every, perhaps adrenaline-fueled, thought take over his body. 

“You know, bunny,” Sett started nipping and biting at his skin, sucking and pulling with his teeth, “I don’t mind you being out there.”

He moved his hands underneath the sheer top and ran his hands up his stomach and over his chest, playing with his small, pink nipples.

Sett bent down and positioned his head between his slender legs, pressing Aphelios’s torso down, as he bit and sucked on his thighs on top of the stockings.

_This man._

Sett looked up into Aphelios’s eyes, licking his lips hungrily, keeping his eye contact and biting down into his inner thigh earning a gasp from Aphelios. The way his hair was pushed out of his face, the way his amber eyes glowed in the dimly lit room made Aphelios’s arousal press uncomfortably against his tight panties.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Sett yanked the panties down, Aphelios whining at the contact with the air, as he started stroking his length up and down.

He reached forward and tugged on that familiar collar, “But you’re all mine.” He continued to rub his cock and reached down sticking out his tongue and licking Aphelios from the base of his cock to the tip. “And you’re always gonna be mine, got it?”

Just then the door burst open and Z walked, keeping her eyes shielded with her arm, “Boss, we got a problem.”

Sett continued to lick much to Aphelios’s chagrin, only taking a second to try and squirm away.

“S-sett…” he cried out.

Z whistled, seemingly at the use of his first name and not the title. “ _Boss_ , you know I wouldn’t bother you if it was important.”

He groaned and pushed himself back, snapping Aphelios’s panties back up causing him to yelp.

“Wait why are you here? Where the fuck is Kayn?”

Z rolled her eyes and lowered her arm, looking at Aphelios and over to Sett, “You sent that loose canon _here_. To “watch” your pet?” She scoffed, “You might as well set a kid loose in a candy store, I’m sure he’s been sucking that white-haired bouncer’s face downstairs all night.”

Sett sighed and sat back on the couch, yanking Aphelios’s collar up, pulling him into his lap.

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter was kind of a setup chapter so sorry if not much really happened, but please follow @DefNotLyco on twitter <3 she created this beautiful piece that inspired a lot of this chapter. https://twitter.com/DefNotLyco


	11. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;; character death/sadness

Aphelios hung his head in the waiting room of the hospital, the sounds of various machines beeping, papers shuffling at the front desk, and the soft hum of the television in the corner filling his head. He stared down at his hands, following the path of the creases and lines in his palm, still not sure what he was doing here.

He felt a large, warm hand on his back, and the cushion of the small couch shifted as the man sat next to him. They continued to sit in silence as Aphelios felt the heated warmth of a jacket draped over his shoulders. His fingers reached for the warm material and clutched it closer to his body, leaning toward the body next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey- bunny…” Sett leaned toward him and brushed a thumb over his cheeks, wiping the silent tears that were escaping his eyes. He had never seen Sett hold concern before, it almost made Aphelios want to smile. He continued to stare off into the hallway of the hospital, all of the noises over stimulating him and creating a ringing in his ears that muffled out everything.

A strong hand slid over to his thigh and rubbed it softly, the ink of the tattoos on his right arm catching Aphelios’s attention. He reached for his forearm and gripped it with both hands, tracing his fingers over the intricate designs and splashes of color across his tanned skin, smoothing out the hair on the limb.

“Aphelios.”

Feeling out of his body, he did his best to respond to the call, he blinked a few times turning towards Sett and looking up at him. The expression he saw catching him off guard. The sadness held in those large amber eyes caused Aphelios’s throat to tighten, the power in his gaze, the  _ security _ he felt being wrapped in his clothes, his touch, his protection. He could see his vision start to blur as the surge of emotion was finally catching up with him, his lips trembling as Sett returned his hand to his face, holding it up, brushing his thumb over his lips and hushing him.

“It’s time to go home.”

Aphelios looks back to the hallway and winces a bit, his voice cracking, “A-Alune…”

Sett pulls him to his chest, gripping him closely, Aphelios returning the embrace and squeezing him back as the sobs pour out of his mouth. 

“It’s time to go home, bunny.” He brushed his dark fringe out of his face and helped him off the couch, holding him up with a hand around his waist as they made their way to the entrance, Kayn leaning on the car talking with the driver, Aphelios could see how even his expression shifted at the sight of him. He hated it. He wanted all of them to stop looking at him like this.

Sett shooed the driver away and yanked the car door open himself, lifting Aphelios into the back seat and sliding in next to him while Kayn sat up front with the driver speaking of whatever turf war was about to go down.

Aphelios blocked it all out and as if he could read his mind, Sett pulled him into his lap and held him close to his chest, Aphelios’s head resting on the crook of his neck. He rubbed his head, playing with his hair, kissing his forehead and muttering the phrase, “They won’t get away with this,” over and over until Aphelios drifted off into a tortured sleep.

\----------------

He wasn’t sure how many days had gone by as he woke once more in Sett’s bedroom. He looked down at the huge bed he was occupying, the red silk sheets warming his bare legs and he noticed as he was wearing one of Sett’s shirts. The tears immediately started forming in his eyes as the image of Alune’s nurse told him the news, the way her soft, wrinkled hands held his so delicately.

He let the tears fall down his face, his neck, letting the drops of liquid fall onto the silk as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

_ ‘I don’t have a lot of time left, Aphelios.’ _

He rocked himself back and forth, remembering how out the time he prayed desperately that this nightmare was not some kind of premonition. His sister was his entire world, the only constant he ever had in his life, her love, her devotion to helping him, and in the end, he felt like it was all for naught. The person he was born of this world with cruelly ripped from his grasp. He’s never known life without her, growing up together, sharing a birthday, protecting each other, all these things made his body ache with loss.

In his shocked state of emotion sadness quickly turned to anger. He gripped the sheets and clawed at them as he wailed into the pillow, no mind that his tears and saliva and nails were leaving permanent marks on the linens.

He heard a knock on the door and he coughed, attempting to collect himself.

Sett walked in with a glass of water and pills in his hands, sitting on the side of the bed and holding the items out for him.

Aphelios looked at the objects with puffy eyes unsure of what to do.

“It’s just something to relax you.”

Aphelios swatted the pills out of his hand.

“I don’t want pills.” His voice started cracking again, “I want my sister alive.”

Sett snatched his arm and squeezed, “Bunny, it’s been a week, you’re losing too much weight, you need to  _ eat _ .” He scooped up the pills and pressed them into his mouth following up with the cold glass of water. Aphelios swallowed reluctantly, the cold temperature making his body shiver.

“Ruining for sheets I see,” Sett attempted to change the subject but Aphelios only grew more aggravated.

“Who gives a fuck about your shee--” he was pushed down onto the bed, Sett shifted and hovered over him.

“Who do you think you are?” 

Aphelios could feel that same burning pang of anger growing in his body.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been doing since the  _ moment _ we heard about it?”

He struggled to break free from his grip as Sett straddled his hips making it near impossible to move. He resulted to beating his fists on his legs and kicking his legs out as a means of escape from his hold.

“They took her….they took her away…” Aphelios yelled out over and over, continued to hit him as hard as he could.

“You think I don’t give a fuck?” Sett leaned forward, avoiding his blows and gripping his face, squeezing his cheeks with his solid grip. “Bunny, we got  _ them. _ ”

Aphelios stopped his motion and looked up to his face, needing to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

“We got them.” Sett raised an eyebrow and gulped, “I wanted to wait until you were...at least leaving the room and had your strength but,” he relaxed his grip as Aphelios became more compliant, “The man who did, we have him. You can do whatever you want with him.”

Aphelios shook his head and cleared his throat, “I don’t...understand..”

Sett released his hold on him and laid next to him on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows, “It’s over, bunny. While you were in here, I got the boys to work. Incredibly sloppy traces they left, it wasn’t particularly hard to find him. Which is a little suspicious as is but-”

Aphelios pressed his lips onto Sett’s, laying back down slowly, unsure if that was the right thing to do.

“W-why go through the trouble?” Aphelios let the tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, “I’m just some random stripper, some dancer you thought was hot, all I am is your pet and I--”

Sett returned the kiss on his lips and continued kissing down to his neck.

“Don’t be an idiot.” He yanked the large shirt he wore down and kissed his collarbone. “You know it’s different now.”

Aphelios could feel the blood rushing to his face at the words, he could feel something coming, his intuition screaming at him.

“W-what do you mean?”

Sett smirked softly and placed his lips on Aphelios’s once more, his tongue pressing into his mouth as he opened up and accepted him.

“I can’t take back what happened.” He pulled away for a breath, kissing him between his thoughts, Aphelios moaning into the way their saliva mixed.

“It’s true, bunny. I can’t bring her back.” He kissed down his jaw, a bare hand sneaking underneath his shirt and rubbing his chest.

Aphelios clung to him as if his life depended on it, the need to feel his warm touch all over him  _ was _ the only thing that made him feel whole. The blush deepened on his face.

“But I do know, I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right,” he brushed Aphelios’s long hairs out of his face, his eyes looking at the soft Lunari markings. “I’ll make sure of that.”

Aphelios wasn’t sure what to do. Sett was always smug, cocky, outspoken, obnoxious even. But the man he saw before him, he only saw sprinklings of this behavior before. It’s what made his stomach uneasy and his head spin.

_ Love. _

Aphelios winced as Sett bit down softly on his neck, licking the spot and moving to the next spot.

Finally finding the words he spoke up, “W-well, why?” He glanced away from his intense gaze. “Why do any of that?”

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as that familiar voice chuckled into his ear.

“ _ Why?”  _ he caught the lobe of his ear between his teeth and sucked softly. He pushed back a bit, reaching a hand for his face and holding his cheek. Aphelios looked into those amber eyes, the vibrant red hair, the scars that dressed his face, he was worried his heart was beating so loud that he could hear it.

_ I love this man. _

“That’s easy, bunny.” He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips onto Aphelios’s, refusing to let him turn away.

“Because I love you.”

Aphelios gasped as Sett deepened their kiss and pushed himself on top of him, spreading his legs apart so he could rest between his legs.

The tears never really stopped flowing from him, only increasing in volume at Sett’s declaration and he clung to him in response. Kissing him back with such needy passion there was no mistaking how he felt about Sett.

Sett sat up and pulled him into his lap, running his hands under his shirt, pulling up the fabric and pulling it off of him. Aphelios wasting no time and returning his hands to wrap around his neck as he sank down further onto his lap, kissing him and tangling their tongues together as to send a message that there was no mistake who he felt this way for.

After a few moments, Sett broke away from the embrace, “I appreciate the kisses, love. But aren’t you missing something?”

Aphelios tilted his head and yelped as Sett fell back onto the bed and pulled him on top of his chest.

“Say it  _ back _ .” He said through his teeth as Aphelios had no choice but to fall forward, Sett gripping his ass.

“Kinky things aside, bunny, I  _ know _ I own you…” he continued to squeeze his ass with his hands as Aphelios moaned into his mouth. 

“But who owns your heart?”

He whined at the sound of that deep voice telling him them those words. He felt an overwhelming wave of emotion washing over him, adrenaline, fear, a bit of relief as he gave in to his desire.

“You do, Sett.” He cried out as Sett rubbed his arousal between his legs. “You do, you do, you always have.”

He chuckled, “Is that so?” He stuck his fingers into Aphelios’s mouth as he instinctively curled his tongue around them, coating them with thick saliva. He pulled away after a few moments and reached back between Aphelios’s legs.

“So, how do you  _ feel _ about me though?”

“L-lov…”, Aphelios groaned and buried his face into his neck, muffling the next part.

“What was that?” He added an additional finger in his entrance pumping his fingers, stretching his tight hole. “I didn’t catch it.”

Aphelios let out breathy moans as Sett positioned himself at his entrance, rubbing the head of his cock on his hole for a moment before pushing it in, his saliva aiding the slickness. 

He dug his nails into Sett’s shoulders as the thick girth of his member stretched him, shuddering as he slowly pressed himself inside of him. Sett steadying Aphelios by shifting his grip from his ass to his hips.

With about half of his length inside of him, he started to thrust into him slowly, Aphelios’s lips parted as he panted into his touch, not noticing the trail of drool escaping his lips until Sett leaned up and licked the corner of his mouth.

“I...I love…”

Sett slammed his cock all the way in and Aphelios arched his back into his touch. 

“I love you, Sett. Please…”

He looked down and saw how his ears twitched when he said this, it emboldened him and he leaned towards his left ear. Whispering softly, he repeated himself, “I love you, Sett. I love you- _ ah! _ ”

His body bounced a bit as he was flipped over and pressed down onto the mattress, Sett sitting back on his thighs and spreading his ass apart.

“You really are dangerous, you know that?” He thrust himself back in and to the hilt, moving Aphelios’s legs to spread him further apart until his legs were basically straddling the bed, giving Sett an even better angle and view of his plump ass.

He placed his hands on either side of his head, causing the mattress to creak and sink, “You’re all mine.” He thrust slowly into him, rolling his hips, Aphelios twisting his torso to look back and see a wall of toned abs and Sett’s cock moving in and out of him. He immediately looked away but not before Sett noticed. He grabbed him by the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him back to trace his lips with his tongue. 

“These lips are mine.”

Aphelios cried out, Sett’s long tongue was twisting with his own tongue and his sharp teeth exposed.

He ran his rough, calloused hands over his back and down to his hips as he squeezed them, “This body is mine.”

He leaned down onto his elbows, pressing his chest onto Aphelios’s back, the sheer weight of Sett on top of him building the arousal he felt in the pit of his stomach, his cock twitching.

Whispering into his ear he spoke softly as he continued to pound into him, “No one else is going to love you, like I do Aphelios.”

The feelings of his own erection rubbing on the silk sheets and Sett’s words overwhelmed him, he shuddered and released onto the bed, gasping in surprise.

Sett laughed, “Did you just-?”

“Shut up, oh my god.” Aphelios buried his face into his hands as Sett pulled them down. 

“Hmm, is this the effect I have on you, love?” He licked his lips and crawled up next to him, holding him as he chuckled. “It’s ok, I have that effect on people.”

Aphelios hit him in the ribs and groaned.

“Say it again, little bunny,” he pinched his cheek, “Come on now.”

Aphelios groaned and shook his head, Sett wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nudged his nose to his cheek.

“I love you, Sett.”

He smiled and pressed his lips on his forehead, scooping up Aphelios and taking him over to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

\-----------

He stared down at the bowl of rice, he was starving. He could feel the pangs of hunger but he had no appetite.

“How about just like, pretend, the rice is Boss’s package, huh?” Kayn said as they sat across from each other at the table, he took a bite out of the chunk of meat on his plate.

Aphelios rolled his eyes, usually, he _always_ found Kayn annoying but for once he appreciated the usual treatment. 

Next to him at the table was an unfamiliar man at the table, he was a bit older than them but handsome, and had a charm that only an older man could possess, he was tall and slender. He sipped a glass of wine, Aphelios could feel his eyes on him when he finally spoke up.

“I hear that you’re the star of the next performance.”

Aphelios swallowed down the few grains of rice he had plucked up with the utensil. 

“Performance?”

Kayn cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand much to the man's disgust of him not using the linen napkin at his place setting.

“Oh yeah, so Aphelios, this is Jhin. Jhin, Aphelios.” He grabbed the glass of water and chugged it releasing a loud breath after downing the icy liquid. “He is uh….well, I don’t know  _ entirely _ what he does, but he is a sharpshooter for Boss.”

“Amongst other things,” he swirled the wine glass, “I am an  _ artist _ of sorts.”

Still confused as to what his purpose was Aphelios continued to spoon the rice into his mouth as he listened. 

Jhin tilted his head to the side, the asymmetrical fringe shifting at the action, “When the Boss has someone that needs to...go. I am the man he calls.” He smiles and sips the dark red drink, “I guess you could say, I orchestrate death.”

Aphelios felt such an intense aura from him he didn’t know whether he was compelled to talk to him more or run away in fear.

Kayn broke the silence, “Yeah so basically, whatever you want to be done to that bastard, he can do it.” He mimicked all sorts of vulgar motions, aggravating Jhin.

“A gauche display but yes, essentially, I will be your guide during the show.”

“You know how to cause people pain?”

Kayn perked up at this, looking between the two men, chewing his food loudly.

Jhin paused before answering, crossing his legs and leaning towards Aphelios, “I do.”

“I don’t think he knows what it means, Jhin, he--”

“Teach me.”

Kayn raised an eyebrow, “Cupcake...this isn’t just any ordinary executioner.”

Aphelios put the spoon down and turned to Jhin, “I want them to hurt. Teach me.”

Jhin sat back and swirled the glass before taking a final long sip.

“Nothing would please me more, Aphelios.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, I hope to update again soon


	12. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot
> 
> thanks for sticking with me! i am updating two other fics right now as well so im sorry if it takes me a few weeks at a time...just know i will being updating this one to completion, no fear :3

Apart from Sett, it was rare to find someone that could make Aphelios feel short but Jhin had this power. His fingers traced across his back as he positioned himself behind Aphelios, gripping his forearms and adjusting his stance.

“Hold the rifle, like  _ this _ .”

It was almost impossible to be entranced by the tone in his voice, the close proximity allowing Aphelios to smell the soft cologne radiating off his skin.

He kept his forward focus towards the target, all he could hear was the rhythm of his heart pounding and Jhin’s deep voice guiding him.

“Just breathe.”

He held his hand over Aphelios’s, moving the pointer finger down to the trigger as he stepped closer to support the shot.

“Four, three, two, one.”

_ Click. _

The rifle kicked back into Aphelios’s shoulder and Jhin held him up, stepping away after the bullet left the gun and looking to the target downrange.

“Very, very good, Aphelios.”

Aphelios held his stoic expression and focused his eyes downrange as well to the sheet of paper with the outline of a body printed on it, now perforated with fresh bullet holes.

_ Headshot. _

Jhin held his hands out, taking the long rifle from him as he wiped it down and placed it back on the table that held an assortment of firearms.

“As much as I enjoy this exercise, Aphelios,” he continued to touch, rearrange, and wipe down each gun, “I’d like to take you somewhere special.”

He remained silent and nodded his head. Since their initial meeting, Aphelios had heard all kinds of stories that contained the notoriety of Jhin’s ‘work’. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of him but there was a particular fascination that drew him in. Jhin directed him over to a small hallway in a detached part of the compound and lead him all the way down. His soft, melodic voice continued on as he praised his ability and aptitude at the range as he had been showing him the ropes for the past few days.

“You have incredible power inside you, Aphelios.” He smiled as they finally reached their destination, the sounds of their footsteps halting on the concrete floor. “Now what I do, involves a carnal kind of desire,” he swung the heavy metal door, Aphelios’s nose immediately was met with the strong smell of alcohol and bleach as his eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent of the room, “...not everyone has a taste for this kind of art.”

He blinked looking around the sterile workshop-like room, pristine white tiled walls that traveled from the ceiling down to the floor where drains lined the perimeter of the room. Without ever having been in this environment, upon entering the room he knew exactly what this space was used for.

“Sorry about the smell,” he walked into the center of the room and placed his hands on his hips, pride exuding from his chest. “I like to keep things pristine here.” 

The silence was deafening as Aphelios carefully took in the racks of carefully placed torture instruments on the wall and for a moment wanted to chuckle at the eerie juxtaposition of the older, devilishly handsome man in front of him, the man that held such great knowledge of beautiful, meaningful things standing in a room of violence, torture, and death. The allure was frightening but he felt helpless with no choice but to be drawn into his charm.

“You’re staring, Aphelios.”

He shook his head and turned his glance to the wall of items, embarrassed to have been caught.

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” He walked over and stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder, a few inches taller he looked down to Aphelios, “My genius will be understood--eventually.” He smirked and took a step forward.

Since Alune’s passing, Aphelios was feeling like an empty shell of his former self. His entire purpose, his being, his reason to live and survive no matter what the costs, was to take care of her. His one true love from birth, his best friend, his only confidant. Even after her accident when she fell into a coma, Aphelios could hear her voice, knew his thoughts and prayers were being heard by her, the unbreakable bond they shared birth transcended any physical realm he remained in. Aphelios felt certain of that. But with that gone, taken from him so suddenly, he felt nothing but anger, despair, and a dark desire to make whoever did this to her pay. Emotions so strong that he had never quite felt before was overwhelming and took an astounding toll on his psyche. 

His stoic face nodded carefully as Jhin took down a few items off the wall and placed them on the cold, steel slab, explaining each item in detail. Their purpose, their recommended use, and how they could all be used together to ‘orchestrate the perfect performance’ he used as a metaphor to paint a picture for Aphelios. 

Aphelios didn’t like violence, he found no joy in causing physical harm or mental anguish to others, nothing about this excited him or aroused him. But the trauma of losing his sister clouded his mind and filled it with thoughts of misery and the deep-rooted desire to cause regret and anguish to whoever made the mistake of doing this to him. For taking his purpose.

Jhin moved to the large refrigerator and pulled out a chunk of fleshy meat, claiming it was some wild beast he had gotten during a hunt. Despite Aphelios finding it questionable to believe that, he shrugged any thought away and listened to guidance. He grabbed the first tool he could reach and looked up to Jhin, who placed a gloved hand over his, “Remember, Aphelios, art should  _ terrify _ .”

\---------

“Oh, Settrigh…” his mother grabbed his hands with hers and held them to her face, pressing a small kiss onto his fingers. “Sett...I’m so incredibly sorry to hear that.”

The corner of his lips twitched up a bit into a smile and he pulled his hands away.

“No need for that, Ma. She is in a better place and I’ll help Aphelios make the proper arrangements to honor her.”

She cocked her head forward a bit and placed a finger on his chest, poking in a bit.

“You take care of that one, Settrigh, he is a good man.” She shook her head as she looked to her son, lovingly, “There’s nothing I want more than for you to have a  _ good _ man in your life.”

Sett rolled his eyes and chuckled as she smacked his shoulder at the action.

“I’m serious now.” She placed the warm food on a plate and slid it over to him, “I know you’ve always been a sweet boy, my Settrigh, but,” she paused as she was fixing her own plate, “I don’t know, call it women’s intuition but that boy has done something good for you.”

“Yeah, he back mouths me every chance he gets.”

She chuckled, “Aphelios? He would never.”

Sett continued to shovel the home-cooked meal into his mouth as he raised an eyebrow thinking of his time with Aphelios.

_ If only she knew the kind of firecracker he is. _

She took a sip from her glass and placed the cup back down onto the table carefully, “Well, even if he does, good. You could use some of that too.” She smirked, Sett feigning shock and continued to go back and forth with his mother when they were interrupted by a phone call.

Sett pulled his phone out from his pocket and groaned as he saw Kayn’s photo fill the screen, reluctantly answering.

“What?”

He could see how his mom furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval at the poor manners and he excused himself to go take the call in another room.

Kayn hesitated on the other end of the call, clearly distracted as he attempted to talk to him.

“Kayn, are you getting your cock sucked or something? What the fuck do you want?” He pinched the bridge of his nose in growing agitation. “You know you shouldn’t be calling right now unless it’s serious.”

He could hear Kayn groan he could hear the annoyance in his tone, “Just a polite update that your boyfriend has yet again passed out from refusing to eat but is exerting himself with your freaky artist torture whatever friend.”

Sett pressed the phone onto his ear closer and could hear someone in the back asking for a cold rag to press onto Aphelios’s forehead and Kayn barking orders back at him.

“It’s getting worse, and just like everyone else, he doesn’t want to listen to me. After all, I’ve done for him, can you believe it?”

He rolled his eyes, “Kayn- shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, it’s getting bad, boss. But there’s more...”

He sat in silence as Kayn continued, “Jhin visited the captures today. We got a  _ lot _ of information out of one. He said there is something very important about cupcake.”

He sighed and looked at the time on his wristwatch.

“I’m on my way.” 

\------

Sett leaned on the molding of the door into Aphelios’s room where he was propped up in bed, a few pillows behind his back, and an IV attached to his arm. The doctor stood up at Sett’s presence, placing his glasses back down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sir, he is in a stable condition right now but any more physical exertion without the consumption of food and he will be in trouble. I know it seems simple, but this is a basic need. He must eat to keep his health and strength.”

Sett nodded and walked past him, kneeling down to Aphelios and grabbing hold of his limp fingers. Aphelios turned his head slightly and blinked a few times before falling back asleep. 

“You got it doc, I’ll make sure he gets it done.”

The doctor nodded and grabbed his small briefcase before heading out of the room, Sett remaining on the ground felt another presence in the doorway.

Without breaking his gaze toward Aphelios, he spoke, “Learn anything interesting today?”

Jhin chuckled, leaning on the door he shifted his weight to the other side.

“Well, you could say that.”

Sett pushed himself up from the bedside and turned to Jhin, “How about we go for a walk?”

He smiled and pivoted on his heel, “Wonderful idea.”

The two men worked their way through the house and out into the courtyard where they walked along the stone path toward the garden full of small streams and fountains, the trickle of water masking any conversation they were about to have.

“Your dear Aphelios is truly a delight, I must say.”

Sett rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck.

“What did you find, Jhin?”

The tall, slender man paused in front of the small fountain and crossed his arms.

“Nothing absolute or concrete but...Aphelios may come from an...well, an adversary of sorts.”

“A rival gang? He knows nothing--” Sett paused in his tracks as he remembered the day Z showed him an envelope full of photographs of Aphelios throughout his life and how he ignorantly dismissed them.

It was a wild proposition to even consider when thinking of all of the time he spent with him but now it was all starting to add up. The likelihood of his Aphelios being connected to a rival gang or territory in some way was not out of the question and in fact made a lot of sense.

“Who?”

Jhin tilted his head to the side and sighed, “He didn’t cooperate much more after revealing to me that little Aphelios might not be as free from this life that we think he is.” 

Sett stared into the trickling water, watching his reflection ripple.

“However...he is still alive and we still have plenty of time. This may be all for show or a way for him to buy time, you know? But…”

“You think there is something to it?”

Jhin pressed his lips together and began walking again, deeper into the courtyard, “Boss, I have been doing this for a long time. People tend to reveal ugly truths about themselves and others when in a moment of desperation. Reversely, of course, there is the survival tactic of lying to remain relevant and alive. But out of all of those experiences, one can  _ feel _ when someone is sincere.”

He turned to Sett and examined his face.

“And something tells me by the look in your eyes, you think there may be something to this, too.”

He picked up a small pebble from the path and rubbed it between his fingers.

“Before I provide this prisoner with the catharsis of death, your Aphelios will be meeting with him tomorrow, as you discussed and as Aphelios vehemently requested.”

He tossed the pebble and watched it skip across the water.

“I highly recommend your presence there. I think we all may learn a thing or two.”


	13. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the long break between updates ;~; I know this isn't a very long chapter but I wanted to post <3 Also- please please, understand I write all my fics purely for fun, pretty self-indulgent and I'm very aware it's all kind of a hot mess. I appreciate you guys that still keep up with this and any of my fics and you can always leave feedback but just be aware this is more of a creative dump for me and I'm not trying to be a great/professional writer ;3; I hope you understand <3 That being said enjoy...and don't worry...the hornies are coming soon (I know that's why I read fics, so, full disclosure LOL)

Aphelios hadn’t been sleeping much, his mind being particularly busy last night as he anticipated the next day.

_ How could he do this to me? _

He blinked a few times as he noticed the light of the rising sun pouring into the silent kitchen as he occupied one of the bar stools. The serenity of the morning quickly disrupted as Sett appeared in the hallway. He was sweaty and panting, back from his routine morning workout, reaching in the fridge for a cold bottle of water.

He chugged the cold liquid and shook his head a bit as the brain freeze stung between his eyes.

“I told you, rest.”

Aphelios ignored him and poked the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. He gasped when he felt the cold, sweaty hands grip his jaw and forced their eye contact.

“I know you haven’t been here as long as the others,” Sett squeezed harder as if to reinforce the raw strength and control he was capable of, “But it doesn’t matter who you are, I know you’re not always gonna take my advice but you need to listen up.”

He released his steel grip and Aphelios rubbed the skin, he could feel the concern in his voice and his hesitation or frustration of how to express it.

“You know how I feel about you, mooncake,” he reached back into the fridge taking out plates of food to eat, placing them on the counter in front of Aphelios, “You know I’m only allowing you in that room today  _ because _ of how I feel about you.” He shut the door of the fridge closed with his elbow and grabbed a couple of plates. “But the way you’ve been acting?” He placed the plates down and started piling food onto them, making one for Aphelios despite his lack of appetite.

“I’ve lost people before too.” His lips formed a tight line after as the memories poured into his brain, careful with each action he made. “I  _ know _ , despite any front, I or any of the other guys put up,” he looked around a bit to make sure they were alone, “I  _ know _ that kind of hurt...you just want to cry, give up.”

Aphelios almost wanted to chuckle, of all the things Sett was worried about people finding out, it’s that he was capable of tears. He sighed and took a sip of the warm coffee he had made for himself.

Sett sat next to him and started poking his fork at the food, placing a huge bite in his mouth, speaking straight ahead, not looking for Aphelios’s reaction.

“Y’know, I hate my dad a lot.”

He perked up at this. As much as Sett was as a very ‘take me or leave me’ kind of man, Aphelios didn’t know much about his young or personal life. Obviously from the trips to see his mother he noticed that a father figure was absent and that the subject was never brought up. Aphelios thought maybe he had passed away and it wasn’t something they wanted to remind themselves of.

“I’ve always hated him for what he did. To me. To my mom.”

The kitchen was dead silent as Aphelios looked up to his partner, watching him chew and swallow down his food, watching how his Adam’s apple bobbed with every chug of milk he took.

He sighed, ripping up bits of pancake as he continued.

“Having these ears,” he twitched them a bit, “Just something as stupid as  _ looking _ this way.” He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “You wouldn’t think it’s a big deal.” He popped a few more bites into his mouth.

He cleared his throat and continued, “It’s not so much the funny ears that made people wary of me or my family, but it was the perfect excuse to fuck with us--starting with a kid like me.” 

Aphelios kept his eyes low, looking down towards the ink-covered forearms, tracing his eyes over all the intricate designs and colors as he listened, cautious to not squander the opportunity to hear more of his childhood.

“Well, I thought all of this,” he nudged his head and looked around the room, “This lifestyle...it’s what saved my family, in so many ways,” he chuckled, “Or so the dumb kid in me thought.” He popped another huge piece of food in his mouth, “But it’s single-handedly what ruined it.”

He took a gulp of his drink and chuckled to himself, raising an eyebrow as he continued, “My father was a real character, from what I saw, which wasn’t much. Putting all of his efforts fighting in the very pits I control now.” He shook his head and chuckled despite the tension in the air. “My mother  _ begged _ and begged for him not to go, not to do this to us, that fighting in those pits will only get him embedded into the gang and put our family at risk.” He looked over to Aphelios and smirked, “Moms are really good at that stuff, you know? Trying to keep us all together...”

Aphelios blinked a few times and nodded carefully, licking his lips and looking up to Sett’s face as he picked at his food.

“My mother did everything she could to save him from this life, save  _ me. _ But...once he got in and got in deeper and deeper until he was drowning in debts, in favors, and...he wasn’t the boss. But boy did he have dirt on people...to get to point, he ended up being a huge liability and a rival gang took note of that. Countless nights of people banging on our door, windows, trying to find him, when little did they know, my old man didn’t give a shit about us and  _ barely _ came home as it was.” 

He cleared his throat, “When I was a teenager and they felt particularly pissed that my mom had no news of where he was, they did this to me because I stepped in front of her to protect her.” He tapped his nose, motioning to the long scar across his face. “I knew I couldn’t protect my mother with just the basic street smarts I had, I needed more than that, strength, brutality, loyalty from others even. It’s what got me here.” He shook his head and scoffed.

“In the end, he was killed by that rival gang because just like everything else in his life, he pushed it too far. Fucking idiot. I was baited into that execution and looking back it scarred me for a while, but seeing the pathetic look on his face as he begged for his life. And of all the things he said…” He pressed his fingers into the counter, cracking his knuckles. “He didn’t mention us once. I know he saw me, he looked at me…”

Aphelios’s eyebrows furrowed and he twirled the fork in his fingers, his chest tight, hearing something like this was unsettling.

“Didn’t matter that he had a wife and a kid at home that just wanted a normal life, whatever that meant to my mom.” He swallowed and grabbed more food off the bar, “Part of me wanted to send a bouquet of flowers and a thank-you note afterward for taking care of that old bastard for me but I also hated them for liquidating all of the money he had, stolen or not, it was his...it should have went to my mama, she needed the money. And what’s more, is the humiliation she had to suffer because he was the rat that almost ruined this gang, it’s funny to think now it’s my turf because of what those bastards did to us and anyone that looked like us. To be taken seriously now...it still catches me off guard sometimes even though it’s been years.”

Aphelios poked at the fruit on his plate, just listening to everything he had to say. He knew, even though he was getting a pretty broad and annotated version of his hardships with his family and how he got embedded into this underworld, he knew what Sett was doing.

He thought about his sister, he thought of his own ambiguous past and how that only furthered his bond to her. The fact that they only had each other, he could understand Sett’s devoted bond with his mother and how he was willing to do anything for her. He turned on the stool towards Sett and placed his hands onto his face, almost as if he were examining him, cradling his face so delicately.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Don’t go soft on me, mooncake.” He said as Aphelios held his face, trying to read his blank expression. “And if you tell anyone about this…” He poked his chest and motioned a finger sliding across his neck.

Aphelios released his hold and rolled his eyes.

“There’s that fucking attitude I love.”

“You’re a brute.”

Sett barked out a laugh but was noticeably encouraged to see Aphelios engaging in conversation at all. He licked his lips and nudged his head to the side, letting the vibrant raspberry hair fall into place. “But you love it.”

Aphelios smiled softly and shook his head. 

“I do not.”

Just then he felt that familiar, rough calloused hand on his face, pulling him into a close embrace before he could realize it. His mouth parted at his touch and he was instantly intoxicated with desire for this man. He pressed into the kiss and let out a small gasp.

“Hmm? Mooncake missed me, huh?”

Aphelios raised an eyebrow and pushed away, “You know, I actually hate you. Always have, always will.”

Sett chuckled and looked down into his eyes, his expression shifting a bit as he lowered his voice once more and gripped Aphelios’s hand, pulling him back into his hold, tilting his chin up and nipping at his bottom lip. Aphelios closed his eyes and gave in to his touch, parting his mouth as Sett traced his lip with his tongue, pressing his lips softly onto his.

“Look, I didn’t share all of this shit because I am looking for your sympathy or anything like that. I just want you to know, whatever happens, today, it’s your choice. And you don’t have to do it.” Aphelios wanted to dismiss these words, looking toward the ground, the wave of emotion coursing through him. “It’s just, if I could go back…” Sett held both of his hands, rubbing circles on the soft skin, “...there’s so much I would change. Don’t do something that you’ll regret.”

“Like killing someone?”

Sett didn’t break his motion or gaze, looking into his eyes, “Like killing someone. I haven’t known you long, bunny. But this kind of violence changes you.”

“I’m not weak.”

“You’re not. But that doesn’t mean you need to do something that could haunt you forever. I know you think it will help, it will make you sleep at night right?”

Aphelios looked up at him, his vision blurring as the hot tears formed in his eyes out of frustration.

“It won’t.”

Sett wiped the tears that started leaking from the corners with his thumbs and rubbed his face in assurance.

Aphelios brushed his hand away and stood from the bar in the kitchen.

“Thank you for sharing all of that with me. I appreciate your input.”

Sett’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched him walk over to the hallway to exit, “I’ll see you there.”

\----------

The captive coughed out some blood, spitting on the floor when Aphelios walked into the room, Sett leaning on a wall watching as a masked man gripped the captive’s hair in his gloved hand.

“Ah, Aphelios, you’re just in time.”

Even with the voice distortion from the mask, he immediately recognized the man as Jhin, cautious as he approached him. Jhin twirled the knife effortlessly and elegantly between his fingers before passing it to Aphelios.

“If you have anything to say to this man, the stage is all yours.”


	14. Moon

The captive coughed out some blood, spitting on the floor when Aphelios walked into the room, Sett leaning on a wall watching as a masked man gripped the captive’s hair in his gloved hand.

“Ah, Aphelios, you’re just in time.”

Even with the voice distortion from the mask, he immediately recognized the man as Jhin, cautious as he approached him. Jhin twirled the knife effortlessly and elegantly between his fingers before passing it to Aphelios.

“If you have anything to say to this man, the stage is all yours.”

Aphelios gripped the twisted blade in his hands, feeling the smooth fabric of his gloved hands running over the dips and bevels of the knife.

_ I’m not weak. _

He looked down at the man. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, some mixing with the blood trailing from small cuts on his face trickling down to the small, steady stream of blood escaping his swollen lips.

“You took everything from me.”

Aphelios was inexplicably calm, a wave of conviction washing over him as he gripped the knife and walked around him in a circle.

The man struggled against the constraints, “Fuck you...” he managed to grumble out, “Disgusting Lunari,” he coughed on his saliva.

Aphelios was alone in the room with him but he knew Sett and Jhin were just on the other side of the double-sided window, watching carefully.

Though not uncommon, it had been a relatively long time since someone looked at him with such disdain for his own existence, simply for what he was. 

It made him think of when Alune and he were little, scrounging for food, getting displaced from orphanage to orphanage.

Aphelios halted his pacing and stood directly in front of him, reaching forward and tilting his head up with the small blade.

“You know you aren’t leaving here. This will all end soon.” He moved swiftly to the side dodging the trail of spit projected his way.

“I’d kill that little bitch and every one of your kind over and _over_ again,” he began to chuckle hysterically with an edge of fear and Aphelios slowly moved behind him and crouched down.

_ ‘In your hand. From my heart.’ _ He could feel Alune in the room with him.

He pressed the cold blade onto his neck and leaned to his ear, “Weapons aimed by destiny.” Dragging the blade in one horizontal movement, the spray of blood painted the wall before him, after a moment Aphelios dropped the blade and stared down at his hands before the whole room began to spin and lose sight completely.

\-----

Aphelios looked around. He saw snow falling onto his body as he lay in the soft field. Alune before him, running and twirling in the grass, the moonlight reflecting off of her white hair, giving her a glowing appearance. 

“Alune…” he was unable to move but she heard his call, halting her movement she walked toward him.

“I’ve missed you, brother.” She smiled softly and reached for his face. He could feel the warmth in her touch. “But this isn’t a place for you.”

He frowned a bit and looked toward her.

“The moon gathers darkness on the crescent’s edge…” her finger traveled down the blade in his hand. She squeezed his arm, “Carry the faith with you, Aphelios.”

What was once overwhelming sadness became purpose and creed. He nodded and tried to reach for her but felt as if he were falling back as the darkness surrounded him. Her last words ringing in his ears.

_ ‘Aphelios.’ _

“Aphelios!” 

He gasped as his eyes shot open, the cold, damp rag that was on his forehead dropping to his lap. He looked around the room, taking a minute to process his surroundings. Examining the individuals in the room, still out of it, he paused, “K-Kayn.”

The man snickered as a larger man brushed him aside.

“Hear that boss? He recognized me before you.” He smirked smugly.

Aphelios blinked a few times, reaching for that bright, raspberry hair, tightening his grip and pulling him down to look into his face, looking at of the discoloration of scars on his skin.

“Sett.”

The man smirked and moved closer to his face, hovering his lips over his.

“Mooncake.”

The sound of feigned vomiting erupted next to them as Kayn teased, “Get a room! Gross.”

Sett pulled back a bit and flicked him in the face. “Why are you even here?”

The medical staff rushed to check Aphelios’s vitals as Sett and Kayn went back and forth. 

It made Aphelios crack a smile when he saw one other man in the room he recognized, making reality sink in.

“Jhin?”

“Aphelios. Lovely job.” He brushed the damp hair off of his face for him as he kneeled down. “You were divine.”

“How do you feel?” Sett added in.

What felt like an eternity to him as he looked back on the memory was like only a few minutes that he was in that room.

“Vindicated.”

He looked up toward Sett with the same stoic expression he typically held, without breaking eye contact Sett directed everyone out of the room.

“Sir- there are still many tests to be done to make sure Aphelios is in good health.”

Sett waved his hand and nodded, “I know, I know. Just give us an hour and I promise I’ll give him back to you.” 

As the medical staff shuffled out of the room, they were met with silence once more.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He handed Aphelios a cup of water.

“It didn’t go how I thought it would…” he paused and looked toward Sett, whose ears were fully perked up in his direction, giving him a bit of butterflies in his stomach. “I mean, I was so angry, just enraged but what he had done. Regretful of all the things I wish I could have done. Just…”

He gulped the water down feeling the icy liquid travel down his throat. “But you know, Alune was with me.”

“With you?”

“She guided me. She always…” he gripped the sheets on his lap and squeezed them a bit, “She always reminded me of who I was- and wanted to be.”

Sett sat on the side of the bed, the dip from his weight causing Aphelios to slide closer to him.

“I wanted to thank you...for everything you’ve done for me.” 

Sett rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Mooncake, you’re fucked in the head. Everything I did was of my own accord.”

“Maybe,” Aphelios piped in. “I’m not unaware that this...,” he rolled his hand around motioning between them, “,... _ thing _ that we have, you gave me money, I gave you...what you wanted, it was a deal.”

Sett smirked and leaned closer to him, “Deal?” he placed a hand on the other side of his waist, his torso hovering over him, “You think I have no need for you now?”

Aphelios chewed his bottom lip, avoiding looking into his eyes at all costs.

Sett pushed his chin up towards him with two fingers and leaned his head in closer, Aphelios could feel his face getting warm.

“Well, let me assure you,” he brushed his lips on his, his warm breath sending shivers down Aphelios’s spine. “I’m a  _ very _ needy man, and I will always,” he kissed the side of his face, “always,” the other side, “always,” his forehead, “ _ always _ , be hungry for mooncake.” He pressed his lips onto him, wrapping his arm around his body and pulling him close. Aphelios pulled away, breaking the kiss and looking around.

“Sett…” he blushed feeling his growing arousal pressing onto him. “They said they’re coming back soon...we can’t…”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong, love.” He smirked, pushing his hands out of his face, “We absolutely can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD a thanksgiving miracle....an UPDATE. I know it's pretty short but i have been dying to update. <3 next chapter gonna be a lil spicy... >:3
> 
> i hope everyone is healthy and well

**Author's Note:**

> WELP IF YOU GOT THIS FAR
> 
> SORRY
> 
> I have not written fics literally in years but these two have yoinked me back into this hell. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. <3


End file.
